All Creatures Great and Small
by Mountain King
Summary: A Buffy crossover with the original transformers G1 cartoon... Finished with Epilogue
1. Dreams and crash landings

All Creatures Great and Small  
  
Authors note  
Ever had the most insane idea ever and just had to write it? This is mine. I'm not telling you what the crossover is with you have to guess...  
  
Disclaimer  
I own non of the characters used in this story  
  
Buffy lay on her back looking at nothing. Two weeks ago Willow left with Giles for England. Just her, Dawn and Xander were left of the once inseparable Scooby Gang. Dawn had passed all her classes this year. Xander was now a full blown foreman at the rebuild of the old Sunnydale high. Spike was long gone, who knows where and Buffy's job at the Double-meat palace was causing her more trouble than it paid.  
All of this was nothing compared to last night. A slayer vision, the first in a long time. It was still a jumble of images and feelings. All Buffy could be sure of was something BIG and dark was coming. The only way to stop the dark was a light. That light was hidden in a mountain somewhere. As far as she could tell from the dream the mountain she had to find was once a volcano.  
Pulling herself out of bed she went to the computer and looked for volcano's trying to find the one she had seen for that fleeting moment.  
  
Dawn bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen, not noticing Buffy sleeping in front of the computer. She quickly burnt her breakfast and made herself some coffee. Walking through the dining room she finally saw Buffy slumped in her seat. Smiling she thought nothing of it and went to watch Saturday morning cartoons.  
Just when she sat down she heard Buffy scream. Throwing her coffee all over the room Dawn scrambled off the floor and ran to her sister. Buffy was pail and shaking, looking at the computer screen. 'Buffy! Buffy what happened?'  
'Dawn. He's coming! He has to be stopped.'  
'Who's coming?' Dawn had never seen this wild look in her sisters eyes before 'Who?'  
'I'm not sure. He's coming here. We have to stop Him somehow'  
'Buffy, your not making sense. Did you just have a slayer dream?'  
'Yes, no, I don't know. It felt different, like someone else was trying to tell me what was happening other than the usual "look out". Whatever it is the answer and perhaps the only hope we have is there, in Oregon.'  
'Mount St. Hilary? A volcano?'  
'I fell asleep when I saw this. We have to call Xander and get there.'  
'All of us?'  
'No just us three I don't want to interrupt Willow's retreat.'  
  
Xander pulled the car up to a small motel just within the city. Shelling out for two rooms was the least of their troubles. Each time Buffy fell asleep she had a vision of what was coming. Now she was certain that there was something guiding her here and Xander was very worried about that. Dawns research, while they were on the road, said that there had been lots of big shadows and small areas of massive destruction all over the state. Mostly centred around power plants and natural energy resources. No one knew how or what caused it. The press said it was due to the experiments the power plants used and the plant workers said that storms and localised earthquakes were to blame  
They stayed the night in the motel. In the morning they decided that Dawn would stay in the rooms and research more on the destruction while Buffy and himself drove around and tried to find whatever was calling to her.  
  
Dawn was bored. No question about it. Five hours of research and all she had found was a police report saying that one of the eye witness was as nutty as a fruit cake and has been sent to the hospital. Zoning out in front of the T.V. she found a news report on another patch of wholesale destruction. Unable to find the strength to change the channel she let the words pass over her.  
At that moment another thing passed over her, a blue, red and white military jet, closely following another jet. This one unlike anything in the armed forces. It's hammer-head shaped nose cone carried two guns. Behind that was a (relatively) thin cockpit, behind that a forward sweeping crescent with two jet engines underneath. This one was painted a mix of dark green and back. The blue and white plane fired twin laser cannons at the green craft. One burst flew wide but the other nailed its right engine. The craft smashed into the motel building, destroying most of it.  
It was a miracle that Dawn wasn't hurt badly. She climbed out of the wreckage of her room to see the pilot of the green plane pull himself out of the wreckage. He was dressed in a strange steel suit. Dawn helped him up. 'Thank you young lady, now please run before Starscream comes back around.' Dawn was about to ask what was happening when the blue white and read jet flew over and fell apart.  
For a moment Dawn thought it had exploded and dove for the ground but the was no sound. Rolling on her back she saw a giant man shaped thing, that was made from plane parts, point some sort of barrel that was attached to its arm. 'Surrender the prototype or I will vaporise the fleshling!' It's high pitched voice was almost gloating.  
'Don't.' Dawn looked straight into the giants eyes while she stood up  
The man in the metal suit stopped and looked at her 'What do you mean don't? Young lady you don't even know what's happening. If I don't do as he says he will kill you!'  
'If this cowered is willing to shoot me to get you to give something up then it's pretty simple who the bad guy is. Whatever it is he wants must be important for him to chase you and then threaten me. Besides that thing will kill me even if you give him what he wants.' Dawn still looked in his eyes she saw the same thing she saw in all those daemons who had kidnapped her. She knew she was right.  
'It matters not! I will take the prototype from your broken shell' he swung his arm around pointing it towards the man in the suit. A purple beam of light shot out. Dawn tackled him, pushing him out of the way. She, however, wasn't fast enough to save herself and saw the blast clip her right leg just above the knee.  
For a second a crippling pain flashed though her, every part of her was in agony. Somehow she was stayed awake thru the pain. Unable to move she watched the big robot gloat. The green and black plane suddenly another robot, this one with out a head. The pilot jumped into the air folding up in away no man ever could landing on top of the robot he had become it's head. As the two came together the first robot stepped back. The green guy planted a right hook on the others jaw sending it flying almost half a mile.  
Dawn was fighting the grey fuss that clawed at the edge of her vision as the green robot picked her up and flew away. Despite her efforts the fuss was winning, unable to feel he own body she did not give up. As her eyes drifted shut she still fought for life.  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. The powermaster

All Creatures Great and Small Chapter Two  
  
Authors note  
What is the crossover with? Transformers of course! This not only is an A.U of Buffy but a completely different timeline for Transformers, using the original (G1) characters and ideas. So what's going on? Will this madness work? Lets see...  
  
Disclaimer  
I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Transformers (G1) they are owned by Mutant Enemy Inc and Hasbro (respectively)  
  
'Life signs are barley readable. Internal damage is extreme. Without doing something radicals she wont survive the night.'  
'Midnight how could you let this happen?'  
'I didn't let anything happen Hot Rod. Starscream was going to kill Top Gears and she jumped in the way saving both our lives.'  
'This young human not only stood up to a Decepticon but saved the life of an Autobot. We can not let her die'  
'The isn't anything I can do Prime. I don't know how she is still alive. Just about every nerve is burnt, her neural pathways are dieing one by one.'  
Dawn couldn't move. The voices were distant and sounded desperate. With a effort of pure will she forced her eyes open and looked around. She was in a enormous yellow room the walls were metal and she could see very old. Standing a short distance away were four robots. The green one she recognised, the others were all different colours the largest was red, a deep red and it's body looked like it was made of a trucks cab the other two were around the same size as the green one. One was red again but this time mixed with orange in what looked to be a flame pattern on it's chest. The final was all white except for a red cross painted on his shoulders. 'Wh... Where am I?'  
Each of the robots jumped to her side. The white one stopped at a keyboard. 'She shouldn't be awake! She can't be awake! The damage to her body is too much.'  
'But she is Ratchet and now she deserves answers. My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots. You were injured by a Decepticon called Starscream. This place is our home, we call it the Ark.'  
'Cool, like Noah and the animals.' Optimus looked confused, for someone with out a mouth, that's quite a trick.  
'Prime, I think she means the famous human story about a planet wide flood.' the flame painted robot turned to Dawn, 'By the way my name is Hot Rod.'  
'Mine's Dawn. Pleased to meet you.' The more she talked the worse she felt but she would not stop now  
'Well Dawn,' Ratchet turned to her 'I'm a mechanic and a doctor. I need you to help me If your going to live. What I need you to do is rest and conserve your strength. We'll be right here, if something happens I will help. Can you help me?'  
'I. Can. Do that' she forced the words out and then tried a smile before falling once again into darkness.  
  
Prime looked at the human in front of him, her face set in grim determination. She would not give up. With her very body failing she fought for a shred of life, second by second. Never had he seen such an act by one so little. 'Ratchet. The must be something you can do.' His old friend looked at him.  
'Prime I feel as you do but she should already be dead. She's strong but not strong enough and the is nothing I can do.'  
'Optimus, Top gears has an idea. Why don't we rebuild her into a head-master.'  
'What! Is he out of his mind! We don't know if a human can merge with an Autobot. We could kill her and who ever would join with her.' Ratchet was shocked at the idea.  
'It is the only way and you know it' Midnight looked at Prime, pleading him to try it.  
'Ratchet, do you think it would save her.' Prime wished the answer was no  
'As a head-master, no. But the is something I've been working on. Humans generate power on a large scale, using the same conversion process as a target-master we could make her into what I call a power-master. An augmentation to our internal power supply and the capabilities of a head- master.'  
'A power-master, you are suggesting turning this girl into a backup generator? Could it work?'  
'Possibly the wouldn't be a merging of minds like a head-master but both minds will inhabit the same body.'  
The more he looked at this female the more he felt something deep within his spark. It was more than respect, there was something different about her. He made a decision 'If that is the only way then we do it. but I will bond with her.'  
  
Buffy and Xander were helping clear the rubble. Three ambulances and two fire trucks had been and gone. Leaving one more of each in case of other survivors. None of them had found Dawn. While Xander and the others had to stop Buffy kept looking. Deep inside her something was telling her it would be alright. She ignored it. Dawn was missing. The motel they left her in was destroyed by some sort of tornado out of nowhere. It was almost sunrise before Buffy fell to her knees. Everyone had searched the disaster area from top to bottom the was no sign.  
Buffy couldn't stop herself. It was her fault. She dragged Dawn with her on some fools errand for some unseen power and a couple of vague threats. Buffy stated crying. She started and couldn't stop. Xander picked her up carefully and carried her to the car. There she cried herself to sleep.  
An old and powerful voice was waiting. In the silence of her soul he talked to her. 'Your sister is safe with my children. They need her, the world needs her. Together my spirit and The Key have the power to stop the coming darkness. No harm will come to her. This I swear.'  
  
Dawn woke up again. Everything felt different, the pain was almost gone and she could think clearly now. She went over the last day in her head. Opening her eyes she saw something different. Everything was tinted green and the was a column of words scrolling down the right corner, almost too fast to read. Getting up she saw Ratchet working over a red truck cab 'Hello?'  
'Your active. How do you feel?'  
'Fine, why is every thing green?'  
'I'm sorry your body was dieing. The only thing we could do was rebuild you.'  
'Rebuild as in re-make. Like turn me into a robot?'  
'Yes. I'm afraid it was the only way.'  
Dawn was busy thinking of how to explain this to Buffy, 'So as a little robot is the anything I can do? like shoot lasers or turn into some ones head?'  
'Well I think its best If I show you.' He picked her up in one hand and carried her over to the truck 'You see your designed to merge with Optimus Prime here.'  
'I become part of him! Which part?' The were some parts she didn't want to be  
'You become a second engine when he transforms into robot mode, watch.' He put Dawn down on top of the cabin and pressed a button on his wrist. Dawn was trying to remember something when the cab stood up, to her left the roof slid back and a head came up. Behind her the back split into two and came forward bringing the headlights and wheel arches around two hands opened up from the lights. She was so amazed she almost forgot about what felt wrong then it came to her. The Key. If she became an engine she would power this robot with energy of The Key. Al most to her self she whispered 'Err guys. this might not be a good idea.' Dawn felt her self change, silently cursing she realised the she had folded up into a box. 'This is a VERY bad idea guys!'  
'Is something wrong?' Prime asked while he lifted her up.  
'Yes something is very wrong! I'm not a normal human' Dawn finally overrode the transform order and switched back to having two legs and two arms. Looking into Primes eyes she decided to tell them. 'I'm really a big ball of glowing energy called The Key. She paused as doubt crossed his eyes. 'Its true. I was made human to hide from people who would use me.'  
Ratchet took a scanner and pointed it at her. 'I don't detect any extra power'  
'Its trans-dimensional. I'm telling you the truth.'  
'Are you sure?' Prime was detecting something beyond the normal visual range but he thought that was normal  
'Yes positive. If I become your engine you will be powered by the universe itself.'  
'The is no way that such power could be contained within you'  
'Don't be to hasty Ratchet. The matrix is also a trans-dimensional power. Perhaps she is some thing more than human. There is only one way to find out.' With that he put her down on the ground and opened up his chest.  
  
Dawn saw him pull out a blue crystal, she couldn't think as her eyes were fixed on the dancing lights within its ever changing glow. Its deep blue light filled the room. In response she felt The Key glow just as brilliantly.  
  
Prime pulled out the Matrix of leadership. He could feel it dancing in his hands when it shot a pure pulse of light straight at the human girl. She responded with a bright green beam that came from nowhere. That was the last thing he saw before the lights overloaded his optical systems.  
  
On the arks bridge Ironhide was monitoring the security sensors when a flash of multi-coloured light fried his own sensors.  
  
Five miles from the Ark a small bird watch at the mountain literally exploded in Green and blue light.  
  
On the other side of the planet night became day.  
  
Just out side the orbit of Pluto a rouge planet saw a beacon of blue and green. In that instant He knew fear, In desperation He sped up. Hoping to get there before the full power was ready...  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Authors note 2  
Oh dear what happens next? Well I guess you guys review and I write some more...  
Please review, I know a 10 year old has better grammar and spellings. All I want to know is how good you think the story is. Thanks. 


	3. Optimus Primus is born

All Creatures Great and Small. Chapter 3  
  
Buffy woke up. Everything around her was a dancing mix of blue and green. She got out of the car looking at the world around her in wonder. Deep in side she felt something akin to pure joy. Whatever was happening was good. The moments turned into years when all to suddenly the glow faded and the world returned to normal.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy she had the same smile on her face as everyone else ,including himself. 'Do you have any clue what that was?'  
'No I can tell you it was good and important but you already knew that.'  
Actually he didn't. 'Those T.V crews haven't left yet. Lets ask them.'  
'You think they know something?'  
'Sure. T.V. knows everything.'  
Buffy looked at him and laughed 'Xander!'  
  
Just a short distance from them was a small, purple, old fashioned cassette player. Long tendrils stretched from its sides and were monitoring the crash site and the humans search attempts. Curious it followed the pair.  
  
Within the Ark Ratchets optics reactivated. Shortly after so did his higher brain functions. He found himself lying against the wall. A quick diagnostic told him that the was no damage, getting up he looked for Prime and the girl. Standing before him was someone the size of Omega Supreme (A/N If you are only familiar with later transformer shows think bloody big, even for a transformer.) painted a mix of green and blue it looked a bit like Prime but this transformer had a set of steel wings, more armour and seemed to be a lot leaner and more powerful. From the looks of things it was deactivated.  
Slowly its eyes glowed, showing Ratchet he was active. 'Prime?'  
Its voice was strange, almost like Prime's but different. 'In a sense my son, I am Optimus Primus.' Ratchet was shell shocked Primus was the name of his god and ultimate creator.  
'W... what happened? Where is the girl, Dawn?'  
'They merged. The power of The Key and The Matrix now both reside within me. In a very real sense Miss Summers and Optimus Prime are my parents.'  
'She was telling the truth?'  
'As far as she knew it, yes.'  
Ratchet was still routing this information thru his logic (and sanity) chips when the entire Autobot army burst into the lab. 'Prime are you alright?' 'What the...' 'What's happening?' 'Who's the big guy.' Everyone was talking at once. Finally Optimus Primus held both hands up.  
'I think it's best if they explain.' His lower body opened up and he took out what looked like an engine. As he did so his colour faded into the familiar red, silver and blue of Prime. Dawn transformed back into a robot and stood up  
'That was too weird'  
Prime had shrunk back to normal size and shape 'I agree Dawn, very weird. Autobots, somehow the combination of my self and Dawn allowed the power of The Matrix and a trans-dimensional energy field know as The Key to join together and act as the catalyst for the rebirth of Primus himself!'  
While the Autobots looked shocked a small hand was held up to knee level. 'I know I am partially responsible for this but who is Primus?' she asked  
'Primus is the name of our god. Untold eons ago he fought the daemon god Unicron, he sacrificed himself to imprison the dark god of destruction and then gave what was left of himself to give our kind life.'  
'Why would he do that?'  
'Primus knew if Unicron ever found a way out of his prison the universe would be in grave danger. Unicron wants nothing less than total destruction of every thing and every one in the universe.'  
'Could one guy really destroy the universe?'  
'The stories say that he did once succeed, for a time.'  
'I hate to tell you this but I think he got out.'  
'WHAT!!!'  
'My sister has been having visions this last week. Telling her that something or someone is coming here. From what you just told me this Unicorn guy sounds just like it.'  
  
Prime looked at her. 'What do you mean visions?'  
'Visions, as in messages from a higher power. I didn't want to tell you this but this world has its fair share of troubles. Have you guys heard of monsters, I mean the things that go bump in the night?'  
'Hay babe I've spent years researching earthen culture. Your talking fairy tales little girl.' Jazz was their Earth expert. Prime told Dawn that and she laughed.  
'Well their real, daemons and monsters under the bed all exist. My sister is the slayer, that means that she's been chosen to fight them and make the world safe for humans.'  
Jazz looked at her 'The stories say that these monsters and things are strong and powerful, better fighters than humans. How can she fight them?'  
When she was chosen she was given powers herself. She's stronger faster and more powerful than them. I think we need to find her and ask her what she knows. That and tell her where I am she's probably turning the town upside down looking for me.'  
Prime spoke up, 'Are you not old enough to take care of your self?'  
'You'd think that, but to her I'm still a baby.'  
'Alright Autobots, If she's right we need to be ready. Prepare your selves as best you can, myself and Dawn will find her sister and bring her here.'  
'You'll need help Prime, and we'll all be too busy. Take Rewind and Eject with you.' Blaster opened up his deck and let them out.  
  
Dawn watched as two tapes opened up and became man sized robots. One was yellow and the other red. They looked like twins, both having the same sort of face as Prime. Behind her she heard Prime transform into his truck form. 'Let's go.'  
As Prime drove out of the cavern Dawn looked behind and saw what the metal caverns were made of. A starship was berried within the volcano, its five engines pointing towards the sky. Most things started to make sense to her at that point.  
After a few minuets Dawn had to ask something 'So after today I guess your stuck with me'  
'I believe so. Is that a problem?'  
'Well no but I don't think Dawn is a good name for a kick ass 'bot. I like it but I think I need another.'  
Prime laughed before Rewind started talking 'Would you chose "Sunrise"?'  
'No. How about "Sunburst"?'  
'I think that works.'  
'Good, from now on I'm Dawn "Sunburst" Summers.'  
  
'So we know that light show was seen all over the world, and because of that no one knows where it came from.'  
'Think its anything to do with your dreams?'  
'It has to be but what?' Soundwave retracted his sensor. The small human female believes she knows some thing about the strange energy. Megatron would be interested. Transforming into his robot form he radioed Decepticon head quarters.  
'Soundwave to Megatron. Prototype not recovered. Data regarding unknown energy pulse, possible request orders.'  
'How possible?'  
'Human female. Said to have limited information. Should I investigate?'  
'Bring it to me immediately understand.'  
'Yes Megatron.' Braking off contact Soundwave pressed a button on top pf his chest. 'Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeak, Ravage eject. Operation capture!'  
  
Buffy sat on Xander's car. She had no real idea what was happening. Her dreams were a jumble of images and no matter how much she tried she couldn't sort them out. She almost didn't notice the shadow behind her. A large hand grabbed her shoulder, instantly she flung him over her shoulder and delivered a snap-kick to the daemons head. It wasn't a daemon. A jolt of pain shot up her leg as it contacted metal. A blocky robot painted red and black picked himself up and tried to punch her. Buffy dodged and used the car to drop kick the robot a good 100 yards away.  
Xander was wrestling with a robotic panther and bird and losing. Buffy was about to help when another robot, this one blue, spun her around. His arm changed and became a pile-driver. Buffy didn't have time do move as it smashed into her chest. A normal human would have turned inside out from that blow. Spiting blood, she ran back to the robot and gave him a pointed lesson in slayer strength.  
She was about to rip its head of when she felt a gun barrel pressed to her head. Looking for Xander. She saw him battered and busied at the feet of the two animal robots. 'Your strong human.' Now both robots had guns pointed at her. 'But now you've finished punching, your coming with us.'  
'I don't think she's started yet Frenzy!' Another three robots jumped out of an approaching truck. Two looked like the two who had just captured her but painted differently the third had a similar head but its body was completely different. They fired at Frenzy and blue boy. Buffy dived out of the way when they started shooting back. The two ambushers ran for cover behind Xander's car as Buffy was suddenly picked up by the big bird.  
'No you don't bird brain.' Buffy could have sworn she heard Dawn's voice. A laser burst shot a hole in the birds wing causing it to drop her and crash.  
  
Dawn smiled behind her face mask. Her first shot, ever, and she nailed the target. Panning round she fired wildly at the big cat that was coming at her, trying not to hit Xander. Her two companions were fighting tooth and nail with the already damaged Decepticon tapes. The cat ran at her, dodging this way and that from her shots. She knew she couldn't hit him, he was too fast, but she didn't back off. Letting him get closer was a risk she had to take, he jumped right at her....  
  
Buffy saw it happen. Inches from impact the silver and blue robot scissor-kicked the panther mid flight! When as the panther got up, the other one pivoted on its heal and roundhouse-kicked it to the floor again. Both were moves she had taught Dawn less than a week ago. She could her it, no she, Buffy could hear Dawn laughing! Dawn was inside that robot. Looking around she saw that the other robots were defeated. Going out on a limb she shouted 'Dawn what's going on?'  
'We just saved you and Xander from four Decepticons Buffy. Oh by the way that's Rewind and that's Eject.'  
Xander got up. 'Am I dreaming or does that robot have Dawn's voice?'  
'It's me Xander.' Buffy watched as the green plate over Dawn's eyes slid into her helmet and the one covering her mouth and nose split in two and fell back into the sides. Dawn was laughing 'So what do you think of the new me?'  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Authors note  
As I said this follows the original Transformers but I have taken some liberties with the time line and story but that's nothing important.  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. (Harry2 – have you been reading my notes? That was the plan! But who will be paired with who? Chapter 5 will have the answers.) Please keep reviewing, thanks again... 


	4. Introductions all round

All Creatures Great and Small Chapter 4  
  
Buffy looked at her sister. 'What the hell happened to you?!?'  
'The same thing that's about to happen to you. Get over here, NOW!' Dawn dove behind Xander's car firing her gun above Buffy's head. Xander didn't stop as he joined her and the other two behind the car. Buffy looked over her shoulder as she ran to them a twenty foot tall robot was bringing its rifle around. Ducked behind the car she could feel the heat from the laser blasts.  
'I take it that daddy isn't happy that you three just aced his little buddies.'  
'That's putting it nicely Xander. What are they doing here and why are they after you two?'  
'We don't know, they just attacked. It might be some thing to do with that light show. Buffy, is it?'  
'No I don't think so. Dawn what is going on?' Buffy flinched as another blast came close to hitting them.  
'We are being shot at by a 18 foot tall robot from another planet. We are also hiding behind a car to stop him from hitting us. Another robot is about to smash him into pieces, watch...' Dawn pointed at the truck cab she had jumped out of. It was coming straight at them. Buffy watched as the front fell forward and a hatch opened on its' roof.  
Being the slayer for the better part of six years had introduced her to a lot of strange a weird things. Never had she imagined a red truck cab change into a robot while jumping over her head. Everyone watched as it flew over them and punched the other one a good two miles away.  
  
Dawn quietly laughed at the shape of Buffy's face. 'Thanks Prime mind giving us all a lift back to the ark.'  
'Of course not Sunburst, get in' he switched back to cab mode and opened the door.  
Xander finally blinked. Buffy's face twisted some more and the two cassettes just looked at them. Some what absently Xander noted that five people wouldn't fit in the cab. 'Not a problem. Boys, would you mind transforming please.' Dawn held out her hands and the two brothers shrunk as they converted back into tapes. Xander Decided at that point to faint while Buffy stared at Dawns hands and the tapes during the silent drive back to the ark.  
  
Just passing Saturn the rouge planet passed through the outer edge of its rings. Even at this distance it's awareness scanned the surface of the third planet. The was so much life on this rock that if He was able to stop his foe He would gorge on the life energy and be, for a time, sated. If he could once again defeat his long time foe.  
  
Xander was first of all embarrassed. He blamed it on too many shocks and the fight earlier but he still fainted when he saw two robots, Rewind and Eject, shrink into small tapes. The big red dude, Optimus prime had just finished describing Unicron. A year ago now he had "helped" stop the mad god Glory from destroying the universe. This sounded worse. One of the oldest of the old gods, not mad, not out of control, just driven to destroy existence. From Buffy's dreams and Primes description he has found a way around the prison Primus made and is coming here. The only good news was that thanks to the joining of Prime and Dawn a new God, Optimus Primus, had been born and He might have the power to stop it.  
Buffy looked at Prime 'So why didn't primus just destroy Unicron in the first place?'  
'The battles between the two gods were massive. It is told that whole planets were vaporised, suns were snuffed out and whole galaxies destroyed as collateral damage.' Prime was sitting at the table they were sanding on. His yellow eyes the only things moving.  
'Sort of squashing on the ants when you fight over an ant hill?'  
'Exactly Mr Harris. Primus imprisoned both himself and Unicron in an effort to stop the accidental destruction of those he wished to protect.'  
'And now the rematch will take place on Earth! What if we become "accidentally" destroyed?'  
'Miss Summers, this is not the only inhabited world. At the risk of sounding callus, if this world is destroyed to save the countless others then it is with a great sorrow that it must be sacrificed.'  
Xander made a decision, one he had often wondered about 'The human race gone for the greater good. How can any one be asked to stand by and watch it happen. I agree...'  
'Xander!!!'  
'I haven't finished. I agree that it must be done but I can not let you fight without help. Whatever I can do to help I will.'  
'You beat me to it, every thing he said goes the same for me. I was chosen to defend this world but the universe is more important. I'd like to save both if we could though'  
'Alexander Harris, Buffy Summers. I once thought that humans were a simple selfish race. While Sunburst has shown me that you can be stronger than us in spirit you have shown me that your race can match us in conviction. I think I will never understand humans. If your kind is destroyed the Galaxy will lose a unique race. Unfortunately the is nothing you or anyone else can do.'  
'What about this merging thing, you said that Dawn was now a part of you. Could we do the same?'  
'I do not believe so. We both are vessels for trans-dimensional energy. You are not. It may be possible for you to bond with other Autobots if you want'  
'That might not be a bad idea, hay Xander imagine the damage I can do to daemons with a robotic suit of armour on!'  
'It could be cool, I just don't like being a battery that's all. Reminds me to much of The Matrix'  
'What did you say?!?'  
'Sorry big guy. Not your matrix I'm talking about the film with the leather coats and guns' Xander didn't know how "human" these Autobots were but Prime's laughter was a good sign.  
'Then you might want to become a head or target-master.'  
'A what and a what?' Buffy was still perfecting confused look  
'A head-master is when you have the ability to become a transformer's head, while a target-master is their weapon.' Prime smiled at them. Xander wasn't sure how without a mouth he could do that but he did.  
  
By evening Buffy and Xander had decided to become target-masters and head masters, respectively. Both their soon to be partners had already agreed and they were about to tell Dawn and Prime. Walking through the massive silent doors the saw the two watching a monitor screen the size of a house.  
On it was a broadcast of live news '... just about to pass Mars. The rouge planet is said to pass close by, scientists believe that it may not hit but that the damage to our world could mean disaster. A planet almost the same size as out own is passing through our solar system, we have an image from the Hubble space telescope to show you now. My God... it's what is...'  
A huge orange and yellow planet was shown. There were two huge, curved, yellow spires facing the camera. To Buffy they looked like pincers or claws. In between them was a huge crater that looked like a gaping mouth.  
  
Prime and Dawn looked at each other. This was Unicron. The size and shape of a planet. Prime could only mutter one thing. The title of Unicron, something he had not said to his smaller friends. 'The world eater.'  
  
Authors note OH dear this seams to be a cliff hanger Due to several points the next chapter won't be up for at least a week I think that might make me worse than Unicron oh well have fun... 


	5. Battles in space

All Creatures Great and Small Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note  
After a short brake here's a fifth chapter! Now with another crossover....  
  
' "The world eater"? Is that what you call that thing?' Buffy looked at the screen, it still showed the rouge planet in the corner and the news anchor was stumbling on every other word.  
'No Buffy we call that thing Unicron he actually eats planets, he must have found a way around his prison.' Prime wasn't looking at her. His voice was afraid, this giant of power was scared who wasn't.  
Another Autobot, this one a mix of white and grey, called Wheeljack ran in. 'Prime, the general is asking to see you. He's got his first team with him.'  
  
Optimus Prime turned around. 'What channel is he calling on?'  
'No channel Prime, an earth transport halo-copter just landed out side.' Prime considered his options, the treaty he entered with this contents primary government demanded he told them the truth.  
'Sunburst, come with me please. We have to explain what is happening to them as well.'  
'Oh fun the Air Force.' Sunburst jumped from the seat onto his shoulder. Together, Prime strode to the entrance.  
'How did you know what we were talking about?'  
'I'm not sure but I think it's the same way you believe me and the guys about vamps. I think that when we merged we shared thoughts.'  
'You believe that we could have the knowledge of each other! How did you come to...'  
'...that conclusion? Well the fact that I can suddenly shoot a gun like a pro is one thing and the fact that we aren't talking to each other.'  
'Not talking? Prime stopped just before the final door out of the ark. 'telepathic communication! By primus your right.' Smiling he decided to shock her, 'not just a pretty face then?' silently laughing they both wondered what the consequences could be.  
  
Buffy watched them leave. 'Wheeljack, what general?'  
'General Hammond. Two years ago we came in contact with a USAF project who's goal was to protect the Earth. We help them defend your planet and in return they keep our presence hidden from your public.'  
'The government knows that you exist?' Buffy wondered just how many secret organisations there were.  
'I have been told that you two wish to become companions to us. Has any one agreed to join you?'  
Buffy smiled 'I talked with Prowl and we decided to partner up with me as a target-master.' She was certain that if he had a "normal" face it would be surprised.  
'I talked with the Dinobots, their leader was injured wasn't he?'  
'Yes Grimlock took a shot to his head, we've been unable to... Are you saying you want to become a head-master for Grimlock?'  
'A huge robotic T-Rex? I can see myself riding on into battle. It would be cool.'  
'Well, interesting yes. Grimlock is not one of the worlds greatest thinkers. Are you both sure, neither of those two are the most rounded individuals. Grimlock is as thick as a Cybretronian sludge river and Prowl's hero is that human with the pointed ears on star trek.'  
'No problem, Buffy is as logical as any one and I'm just as stupid.' Buffy smiled. She was going to have a lot of fun.  
  
Looking out from the red planet Unicron felt the dormant presence of his nemesis. Changing his form into a robot he breathed in deep from the barely lifeless rock next to him. Then compressing it he started to speak.  
  
By the time Optimus and his new friend had finished Jack didn't know what to do. These guys could wipe the floor with anyone else out there. Carter almost killed herself when she last tried to understand the particle cannon they had lent them. After six days they were finally able to tempt her out of her lab. With blue jello and the doc's needles they kept her out long enough to give the gun back and then get back to the job of saving the planet.  
Now they were talking about meta-physics and their gods. Jack was a bout to ask what they could do about it when the sound hit him. The ground moved beneath his feet and his lungs acted like a sounding board. A blast of hot air brought him to his knees and he could feel his ears bleed 'PRIMUS I AM WAITING FOR YOU. TODAY WE FIGHT AGAIN. FACE ME COWARD.' With a dark ness clawing the edge of his vision Jack looked at the two robots they nodded to each other just before he blacked out.  
  
Dawn was glad she was encased in armour. Looking at Prime she didn't need to say anything as neither of them would, or indeed could, back down. Primes gut slid open as Dawn transformed back into the super charged engine. She didn't black out, the light simply over rode her. She became nothing more than an observer within the entity known at Optimus Primus.  
  
Reaching out he felt that every human on the planet had been hurt. Its fragile climate shaken from the blast of particles Unicron had used only his children remained, both Autobots and Decepticons. He turned to The Ark and activated his comm. 'My children this world is defenceless against the greed of your cousins. You must protect the innocents and stop the Decepticons from destroying more of this world.'  
Ironhide was he first out. 'You got it Primus. Come on lets bust some Decepti-chops.' A convoy of mismatched cars, trucks, planes, and various other craft streamed out and into town.  
Primus smiled behind his face plate, calling this planets energies to aid his own awesome potential he jumped. He jumped far out of the planets atmosphere staring down Unicron. He was no bigger than a flea to the monstrosity. Whit a simple thought he grew, ignoring the laws that bind the universe he grew until he matched Unicron. Face to face with his ancient foe he looked him in the eye. No fear met his gaze just raw confined aggression and hunger. Strangely within him that which was Optimus Prime was awed while that which was Dawn "Sunburst" Summers was calm. Following her example he relaxed into the fight and let the lessons taught by the Earths guardian slayer takeover.  
Unicron lashed out, clawing at Primus's eyes. Drifting back wards in zero gravity Unicron missed and faced a right hook. Primus held himself in place with his will as he rammed Unicron into the red world at their feet. With the planets twin moons, Phobos and Demos, in each hand he broke them upon the horned head of Unicron.  
  
Never had Unicron had to fight like this. Primus was cold, his blows calculated and powerful. Primus was stronger than ever before and more skilled. Yet had Unicron even touched him while his own damage was astounding. Calling forth his chain mace he finally was able to score a significant hit. Confident of victory he strode across the heavens towards his foe.  
  
Primus was not ready for the weapon and surprised by it but he was far from defeated. Prime's rifle was part of him. Pulling it out from his back holster he transformed it into a quarter-staff. Caching the chain around the shaft he pulled the monster towards him once again. Tumbling into each other Primus roundhouse kicked Unicron backwards and then yanked him forward like a yo-yo. Not stopping he flattened his hand and pushed it trough the chest plate. Sparks and fires lit up in the thin atmosphere that clinged to both of them.  
  
Pain was Unicon's friend. Pain is what he lived for. Inflicting it, not taking it Wincing at the agony in his chest Unicron pushed against the arm that held his insides. More sparks and fire. The arm broke with a grinding sound. Unicron laughed as he forced it out of himself and floated away.  
  
Over confident, or was he. Primus didn't even feel the pain of reconnecting his elbow. The mystical energies healed him. Primus was the ultimate combination of technology and mystic, organic and metal, mind and spirit. Nothing within this universe was a match for him and Unicron was about to see just why.  
  
Unicron watched in shocked fascination as Primus repaired his arm within a second and simply looked at him.  
  
Through The Key Primus could see every dimension. Every heaven, every hell and every parallel world. With a thought he called forth those other dimensions to help. Instantly he was every where. Each possibility played out a thousand different ways. Each one right there and then. Countless shots from mega sized pulsar cannons. Countless punches, kicks and body slams. For that terrible instant every possible reality existed right there and then and the will of Primus held them all in check.  
  
Buffy had recovered from the sonic blast wave and watched the fight unfold. She didn't know if she wanted Primus to win to save the world or simply to save her sister and friends. Seeing the universe ripped apart she almost fainted, she could feel what had happened from in front of the super computer. The blue, red and green robot stood alone, his doubles sent back and Unicron vaporised and then scattered across the muti-verse. For an instant the robot looked at earth and frowned. Then disappeared.  
  
The Autobots watched from the ground. They didn't need a computer screen to see the battle. The Decepticons were nowhere to be seen and Hound's scan of the under-sea base showed no activity. Deciding that the was no danger they headed back to base.  
  
Primus stood outside the construction site. The almost finished building had been damaged by the environmental chaos that had now subsided. The planet was devastated. Primus could see the movements beneath this peaceful place. Both physically and dimensionally. Deep beneath his feet a dimensional cross roads was about to experience it's first 'Rush Hour' in thousands of millennia. The great evil was ready and ceasing this chance to bring the real daemons back. Deep within his mind Sunburst told him the stories of true daemons, the size, the power. Humanity on it's own could not stop them and neither could the Autobots but together with the slayer and her friends they would be able to stop hell on Earth. Nodding Primus teleported back to the volcano base.  
  
Authors note Well Optimus Primus defeated Unicron but The First is another matter. From here on in I am rewriting season 7. How will Buffy and the Autobots stop The First? Can they? (Is Primus helpless against The First?) time will tell... 


	6. Gathering Reinforcements part 1

All Creatures Great and Small Chapter 6  
  
Authors note  
Ok its been awhile but live has been playing silly buggers with me and the computer. Here's an extra long chapter for you.  
  
Slowly all over the planet humans awoke to a world damaged buy the onslaught of Unicron's voice. Through her tenuous connection Willow felt them as they saw their homes devastated. Earthquakes ravaged countries were in chaos and islands like Britain and even Australia were still being battered by the tides. While most of the major governments panicked the people, almost as one, set to repairing and rebuilding their world. Willow could feel the fear and the grief. By some miracle there were only a few deaths and very few major injuries. For days the world got on by, trying to fix it self. Willow and Giles spent a good two days repairing Giles home and then moved on to the stables.  
They were trying to get one of Giles's horses into it's stable when it lashed out and kicked him to the floor. Helping Giles up she almost fell to her knees. Deep beneath this dimension a great force gloated, and a darkness clutched the earth at her feet. 'Giles,' she looked past the cracked glasses and into his eyes...  
  
Xander rode on the back of the enormous silver dinosaur flexing his hands inside his new suit. They needed everyone they could find and Wills was one of those people. Grimlock flew over the Atlantic as super sonic speeds they were so low that radar wouldn't detect them. Behind him Xander saw the disappearing coastline and the trail they left in the waves. With a thought he linked up with one of the many Autobot satellites still in orbit and started them searching for Westbury and his oldest friend.  
  
'The Hellmouth are you sure Willow, it could have been a bad dream.' They were sitting in the study. Old books and papers lined the walls once again and Willow pulled her self up from the leather chair.  
'No Giles. I felt it, it has teeth and it wants to start eating.' Willow watched as he started to clean his glasses. Standing up he went for the phone. After a few grunts and a muttered curse he turned back to her.  
'Worth a chance. The phones are out what ever is happening could be the end of the world and we're stuck on the wrong side of the planet.'  
By sunset the two of them had finished heeding the horses and they sat out side. they looked out at the land surrounding them. Some of the older trees were damaged but, as all living things, they would recover. Willow was about to suggest going inside when the trees started moving.  
  
Giles heard Willow gasp and saw her pointing at a small army coming from the trees. Most looked human and were wearing burlap brown habits, with them was a fair number of horned demons. Giles recognised them as Fyarl demons, something he had become a three years ago. As one, once they were out of cover, they charged.  
Willow and Giles had barely enough time to close the door behind them before the attackers reached them. Bolting and barricading the door they tried to gather weapons but some of the humans came thou the windows.  
  
Xander saw what was happening in front of him and was glad Buffy had suggested they go in teams of two 'Swoop, Big Grim you two stop those little S.O.B's from getting in. I'll help inside.' Coming over the large house Xander stood up and jumped the 25 feet to the ground. Grimlock landed on the other side of the building, stomping several demons into mulch  
'Grimlock stomp S.O.B's!'  
'Leader Grimlock. Stomp good!'  
Laughing Xander burst into the war zone. The room was quiet as every one, who could, was looking at the two metal dinosaurs as they stamped and bombed the hundred or so attackers. Willow and Giles were down and about to be dead. While they were distracted Xander activated his built in weapons.  
Above his left wrist opened to revile two short barrels and his right flicked open into a crosspiece for a short sword. The sound attracted some attention, when Xander's energon blade charged up every one noticed him.  
  
For a change Giles wasn't unconscious, however Willow was. On his back he had a limited view of the rescuer as it strode into the fray. Whatever the metal contraption was it knew how to fight, if only barely. It's kicks and punched were sloppy but still able to floor a demon. Weapons bounced off it as what Giles could swear was a lightsaber cut thru walls and people alike. When it had half a chance, it let rip with rapid firing pulses of purple light. Those demons that could retreat were cut down in the slaughter outside.  
Giles got up and joined the robot at Willows side. It's face was silver but human looking and it wore a gold coloured helmet with yellow eye pieces. That colour scheme was continued all over. There was something about it that was familiar about it, but what he didn't know.  
  
Authors note  
What's going on? you ask. Well I'm being evil. There is a flashback coming up but first...  
  
Faith looked around, she had "volunteered" with the rest of the inmates to repair the prison. Some guys had gotten out but not many. Taking a quick run around the exercise yard she saw and old model sports car stop just before the fence. Someone in a long black over coat got out and walked towards her. Faith stopped running and watched. The person pulled down their hood. 'Hi Faith. Long time.'  
'B? what you doing here? And like this.' Glancing around she saw that the was no one watching. Not even a guard, which was strange.  
'Faith I've got an offer for you.'  
'An offer? What can I do from inside jail? Beside ask stupid questions.' Buffy was hiding something beneath her oversized coat. She looked bigger than before, and bulkier but not that much older.  
'The end of the world is coming, not that unusual really but we need help. I'm going to be too busy and we need another slayer. You'  
'Me! I failed B. I bated for the wrong team and almost scored a home run. I killed a human B, we both know that I'm not fit to be the slayer. You're out there, it's your job.'  
'My job hasn't changed, nether has yours. You came here because you thought you had to. Hell, when you killed that aid you were so eaten up inside you lost everything. It was an accident. This is one way to make it right, the other is to be out there kicking demon ass. You've tried this now try the other. I can't stop the legions of hell on my own.'  
'Wow B. where you learn to speak like that?'  
'Little sis gave me something to think about...'  
Faith didn't want to guess what that meant 'I'd love to help but I'm locked up in here. Even if I could get out I would just be hunted down and put right back here.'  
'Not if you crossed the state border. I have it on good authority that outside of California you won't be found.'  
'What?'  
'Look I've already organised it. If we can get you out of the state the won't be a problem. Even if a warrant is issued, and that's a big if. Then we can meet up with the guys in Sunnydale and help you find some redemption.'  
'If I can't find any I'm coming right back. Alright B but how do we get out. This fence is too high to jump and the tops electrified .' Buffy smiled, she reached out with a space aged gauntlet. With only a twist she ripped the full wall of fencing from the ground. Without stopping she grabbed Faith and ran towards the car. They jumped into the back seats as the door opened. Gunshots bounced of the car as the alarms went sky high.  
Faith looked to see who was driving. There was no one at the wheel. 'B what the hell is going on.' She watched as Buffy tossed her long coat out of the window. Buffy was wearing some sort of armour that matched the yellow and black of the gauntlets. 'I guess we have a lot to talk about.'  
  
Dawn had sat outside the hyperon for almost two days now. There was no sign of Angel or Cordy. A tallish dark skinned man and a pail thin girl were the only two to live there. Dawn ran over the plan once again...  
After they had returned Primus separated into Prime and herself. It took the Autobots time to get back and the others to recover. Once that had happened they met on the main bridge. That blond major was jumping around looking at and into everything in sight, the colonel was having to order her to stop every few minutes. Prime had asked Ironhide, the ark's chief of security, and Prowl, his chief advisor, to join them. Dawn had asked for Blaster to be there, monitoring for any signals that might be important, and Jazz to help with his knowledge of Earth's cultures. She also suggested, quite firmly, that Buffy and Xander join them.  
After Prime and Sunburst had explained what The First was to the Autobots and the USAF they then told them all what was coming. Dawn stared 'Old ones guys. You know vampires and the like are only shadows right, just about every demon still on Earth is, to some point, mixed with humans. True demons are worse. I've only seen one once, that guy was nothing compared to what is coming. The point is without the Autobots we are all bite sized snack food.'  
'But they are also very powerful even to use and energy weapons might not be good enough. We need to use basic close combat equipment or large scale artillery anything less might not kill them out right.' Prime finished.  
'Why don't we just nuke this Hellmouth and close it for good.'  
'Wouldn't work. The Hellmouth could just absorb that much power and open even wider. Or worse, cracking open the very fabric of reality over an already unstable rift could force this universe to be born again. Another big bang, right on the door step to L.A. We have to be careful, high explosives won't work either, Sunnydale sits astride the weakest point of the San Andras fault line. "Boom, crack, what happened to the west coast?"'  
'The Autobots have the best chance of stopping them but the Decepticons a sure to attack we will have to divide our forces temporally.' Prime laid out the plan they came up with. 'The bulk of the Autobot army will stay here while my self Sunburst, her two companions and a hand full of Autobots gather their allies and deposit them back in Sunnydale. Stargate command puts the entire west coast on full alert, but try to keep it secret from the general public. A panic would not serve any one. While that lot slows down The First we Autobots Finish Megatron once and for all. We can't afford his interference. We recharge and head to Sunnydale with everyone we can, the wounded stay here and join us when and if they can.'  
'You're talking about a full scale war on two fronts, both of them long shots.' Buffy was concerned, Dawn could tell from her voice.  
'Buffy, with us three helping them the Decepticons don't have a chance, It's the only way and you know it. We will need everyone, Colonel I understand that with one word from you the President jumps. Can you arrange a full pardon for a murder charge.'  
'I'm not sure about that Dawn. Faith is still dangerous.'  
'No more dangerous than a lose cannon, Buffy. We need everything and every one we can find. If I knew where Spike was I'd bring him in too. Faith is a bad, and as good, as him. You gave Spike a chance and you still would. Do the same for her.'  
'Urm... I could just about, the might be some problems but if she is important to this he might bend the rules.' The colonel said.  
'Thank you, Prime fancy a trip to L.A.?'  
'You are not going to see Faith. On that point I will not back down'  
'Buffy you can be so pig headed, no you get Faith. I'll get Angel. Xander gets Will and Giles we all meet in Sunnydale in a week. After you two have your little upgrades.'  
'Well little Dawnie seams to have really grown up hasn't she.' Xander asked Buffy.  
'Must have been when I wasn't looking, I only turned around for a minute.'  
'Sometimes that's all it takes.'  
Prime had worked out the final points with the Colonel and his General and driven of to L.A with her shortly after Buffy and Xander came out of the lab.  
Dawn was bored, If she didn't get a move on she would miss the deadline. The Decepticons could attack with in the next five seconds or five weeks and she was waiting for Cap'n Forehead. She sent a quick telepathic message to Prime before she got out and walked to the front door. Unlike Buffy and Xander she couldn't take off her suit so she settled for opening her face plates.  
'Hello, Can I help you Miss...' It was the tall black guy.  
'Perhaps you can, this is Angel investigations?'  
'Yes. If you have a problem we can help.'  
'Good. I'm looking for Angel he isn't here is he?' the big man came out from around the desk, 'If he isn't in can I talk to Cordy?'  
'They both went missing about a month back, Do you know where they are?' he was standing right next to a large cabinet full of weapons.  
'If I knew where they were I would be talking to them now wouldn't I. Boy are you the one for smart questions' she felt him shift ready to brake open the cabinet when his eyes glanced up to the balcony. Dawn had the advantage of radar and infrared sensors, someone had jumped right for her. Not blinking or even looking away she stepped backwards. A blond haired young man fell to her feet. She kicked him up and held him from the scruff of his neck, still looking at the black man who now held a baseball bat that had been sharpened into a stake. 'Lets start from the beginning. My name is Dawn Summers. You may have heard of my sister. Who are you?'  
'Charles Gunn, your sister is Buffy the slayer?'  
'Yep and who is this?'  
'That's Conner. He's Angel's son'  
'SON!!! Well that's something.' Dawn was amazed, vampires shouldn't have children. Something Buffy and Angel would have to talk about. When they find him. Her train of thought was broken when someone came up behind her. Not stopping she though Conner into Charles and spin kicked the axe out of the woman's hands 'What is it with this place and attacking from behind?' Slowly she picked the thin woman up and tossed her into the other two. 'So, where's Wes, under the floor? Climbing the roof? Or is he behind the counter?' silently she wondered if she could get way with this if wasn't enhanced five ways from Sunday.  
  
Gunn decided to tell the cyborg what she wanted to know before confronting her 'Wes doesn't work here any more. What ever you think you need him for you can forget it. Listen, whatever you want to talk about will have to wait.'  
'Wait? You don't seem to understand what is happening. I need Champions, warriors and sidekicks. If I can't find the brooding one and the rest of the dysfunctional trio I'll have do with the supporting act. Get what you need to stop an apocalypse and follow me.'  
Conner was up and starring her in the face 'We're looking for my dad and if you think we're going anywhere with you think again.'  
'Listen up kid, I don't give a damn about your dad. If he's lost we can do without his oversized forehead but I came here to get help saving the world and by Primus I will get some. Even if I have to drag you all the way to Sunnydale, strapped to Prime's rear wheels.'  
  
To say Dawn was acting would be true. Inside she was scared out of her mind. With no Angel the chance of failing had just risen quite a bit. Near hopeless had become totally pointless. Fortunately if this guy could jump the good 15 foot of the balcony and survive without a scratch they might have the strength they need, if not the brains or experience.  
Charles stepped in 'We can't just leave. We have to find Angel and Cordy. As much as we want to help we can't. Sorry.'  
Dawn clenched the handle of her pistol but refrained from blasting a hole in him. 'Fine. Save the world or save Angel. You chose Angel. Indulge me, were does Wes live these days?'  
The thin woman went to the desk and scribbled something down. 'Here, tell him I said hi' her Texan accent and slightly insane smile caused Dawn to twitch.  
'Thanks.' she started to walk out just before the door she turned around again, looking at the two men point crossbows at her. 'If you happen to find soul-boy or Queen C tell them to call.' Switching her face plates back up she left for Prime and Wesley.  
  
Authors note  
I will now quote Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy:- "Because this would be an insanely aggravating time for the narrative to switch tracks yet again, that is precisely what it shall do now."  
  
Giles looked at Xander, he had taken off his mask. From what they could tell Willow was alright. While they had carried her to the sofa Xander explained what was going on and who his two big friends were out side. Giles couldn't believe it.  
  
Willow slowly woke up. In front of her was Xander. Willow was so happy to see her friend that she didn't notice anything other than his face. Trying to hug him she found out why she couldn't' see his hair. 'What happened to you?'  
'Long story Will. We need your help, the Hellmouth is about to open and me and the others are going to be a little busy. We need you an the G- man to guard it until we can get there.'  
'Xander, what could be more important than Hell on Earth?' Willow sat up and looked around. Giles was holding a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. He spent his time looking from the window to the glass as he refilled it. The window was covered by something big and silver the was a single red oval in the top corner.  
'Oh just the enslavement of mankind and the rampage of another army of evil. Same old same old.' While Xander joked Giles went looking for another bottle. 'Come on, you ready to save the world again?'  
'Sure, it's what I live for. Giles what is wrong with you?'  
'I'm hoping that if I can get drunk I won't see what's outside or at least remember it that well.'  
'Why' she looked at the window again the grey thing had moved.  
'Come on guys lets go.' Willow watch as two halves of a steel mask came around his face. Willow followed him to the door with Giles and his fresh bottle. Outside were two dinosaurs. One was obviously a T-rex and the other was some sort of Taranadon. 'That's Grimlock and the other is Swoop. Both of them have seats mounted in their backs so you can hitch a ride. Get in.'  
Willow snatched the bottle from Giles and took a swig. 'Xander IF we ride in them what about you.' Willow looked a Giles. Ride in them? Another swig .  
'Don't worry I get a drivers seat.'  
'You Xander's friends. Xander's friends are Grimlock's friends. Grimlock friend to you?'  
Willow didn't expect a dinosaur to have the best vocabulary but that was stretching it. After yet another swig she responded. 'Yes I think we can become friends.'  
'Red hair girl nice to Grimlock. Grimlock think we need to go back soon. Friends get inside me and Swoop. We take you to sunny place quickly.'  
Giles was able to take the bottle off her and gab a quick drink before putting it down 'Then my big friends we better be off.' With an obvious looseness the drunken humans climbed up into the now open seats.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy. They had changed cars about an hour ago, while the sports car Buffy had called Jazz had set a new land speed record in getting the hell out of there they had jumped into another self driving car. This one looked like a police car and they were on their way to the Hellmouth. 'Let me get this strait. The first big bad evil is trying to raise a whole army of full blooded demons. It's my job to stop help stop them while you and your new car buddies go stop their enemies from taking advantage of the chaos of this last week.'  
'You and anyone else we can gather up. When we finish with the Decepticons we can pull your asses out of the fire.'  
'So what's with the Bond cars B?'  
'What is a bond car and why does she insist in calling you B?' Faith looked for the speaker.  
'So instead of Bond cars we have rejects from Knight rider. That's comforting'  
'Faith. Prowl is an Autobot, this police car mode is only camouflage.'  
'You mean that these cars are really people? Now I know how they plan to fight demons, hit and run.'  
'Not really earthling, but you will find out.'  
'EARTHLING?'  
  
Prime pulled up outside the apartment blocks just in time for Dawn to see Wesley almost drag a young woman into the boot of his car and lock her in. Still shaking from her confrontation at the hotel she decided her best course of action was to follow him.  
  
Wesley kept an eye on the rear view mirror. That big truck was following him, he couldn't get a good view of the driver but it wasn't anyone he knew. For a few minutes he debated whether to confront them or just see what they want. Deciding that he could do both he pulled up and waved to the truck to stop. Strapping a small pistol to his left wrist and picking up his pump action 12 gauge Wesley got out to have a talk with the other driver.  
  
Dawn was new at this, and sitting inside a ten wheeled transport lorry so she wasn't surprised that Wesley noticed. She was surprised at the big gun and haggard appearance of the former watcher.  
'Who ever you are, I don't like being followed. The only reason I haven't blown holes in that cab is that you were so bad at following me I don't think you're a threat. Get out.'  
'All right Wes you got me' Dawn slipped out, past the door. Not even stopping he shot her in the gut.  
Nothing happened  
Nothing continued to happen, Wes fired another round, this time into her face  
'This could get real boring real fast. Try that again and I will brake it over your limy head, got that'  
'What the hell are you?'  
'My name is D..., Sunburst. I was Dawn Summers, Do you remember the name.  
Wes finally pointed the shotgun away. 'Buffy's younger sister? "The Rugrat"?'  
'Who called me that? Never mind. The First Evil is trying to open Sunnydale's Hellmouth. Charles, peaches son and that thin Texan, who says hi by the way, told me that Angel and Cordy are more important. Now before I head back down there and drag what's left of them home with me what do you say?'  
'The First? You mean the original evil don't you. You're crazy if you think you can stop something like that. No I can't help, no one can. The only thing we can do is hope you're wrong.'  
'Wesley I've seen it. The First has only to force the door and thousands of demons can and will come pouring out. It is possible to stop them if we make a united stand. What else is the to do, other than lock some girl in your trunk and drive around L.A.'  
Wes had a sly smile 'Nothing. By the way can you see this scar.' He pointed to the large ugly knife cut just missing his wind pipe. 'That bitch I have back there cut me, later she, and Conner, sent Angel to the bottom of the sea in a welded filing cabinet. After I pick him up I tell Gunn and Fred and let them handle it. Then I can commit suicide. No if you excuse me.'  
'Hang on, his own son sank him to the bottom of the ocean. Right. We find him tonight, I turn Conner into hamburger and we leave Sunnydale by tomorrow afternoon. Lets get started.'  
  
It took them a surprisingly short time to find Angel. After Janice had guided them to the right beach Sunburst had used some sort of super high-Tec Sonar and GPS system to pin point where Angel was. 'Wes you think what to do with her while I drive Roller out there and pick him up'  
'What's roller.'  
'Who's Roller you should be asking. One moment.' She climbed to the roof of the trailer and dropped through a hatch. Wesley was having trouble thinking of this tall, invulnerable person as the shy little girl who he had met briefly four or five years ago. If she looked like this what about Buffy and Giles. What had been happening on the Hellmouth while he was playing P.I.  
The back of the trailer opened and a small six wheeled jeep came out. Sunburst nodded her head and drove the jeep into the sea.  
It took her quarter of an hour to get back. By then he had set Janice free. Advising her that If she thought of telling any one she would be dead long before anything happened to him. Sunburst came out of the sea ahead of the jeep that was following her like a puppy. She stood on the beach head for a moment while the jeeps built in laser flash dried her. Wesley did try to move the coffin but had little luck, she just ripped the metal apart like paper and laughed.  
  
Authors note  
Chapter finally ends!!!! Sorry for the wait but It was a long one. There's going to be another brake before the next one but after that it should be OK. Soon there will be two stories one with the Decepticons (finally) and the other with the Sunnydale lot stemming the tide before my mega final chapter with more fighting than you could wish for. Please review and tell me what you think. (it might help it come faster) Until next time... 


	7. Gathering Reinforcements part 2

All Creatures Great and Small. Chapter 7  
  
Colonel O'Neill melted into the chair, for the last few days himself and his team had researched everything they could on demons, Hellmouths and magic. Carter gave up understanding it all and just spent her days muttering how impossible this all was. Teal'c and Danny were ravaging through the books on all the different things that were going to go bump in the night while he had read everything the government knew, including the super-classified reports detailing captures and experiments on these demons.  
Four other SG teams were in town, scattered throughout the hot spots including the high school and university campus. SG1 was located in the Summers residence, awaiting the others that were being collected.  
'Colonel Jack, Buffy here. We're just coming into town be there in a few.' Jack picked up his radio.  
'Everything go alright?'  
'On this end? Yep, yours?'  
'Lets say this wasn't the first time the air force has needed a criminal to help shall we.'  
'Good. Tidy up before we get there.'  
  
Faith got out of the police car and followed B into her home. On the way B had told her about Joyce dieing and that a top secret government team were currently bunked there. Inside were the four people that B had described.  
'Hi. The way B tells it you guys pulled the strings that got me out.' They were all on edge and the big black guy was fingering a dark green gun that was strapped to his hip.  
'Yes Miss Wilkins we are.' The grey haired colonel replied.  
'Then I need another favour. When this is done I want to go back. No questions asked no community service just left alone and out of the way. Alright.'  
'I don't understand, you want to go back to jail?' The dude with the gold emblem on his head relaxed as the others (apart from B) looked shocked.  
'I need to pay for my crimes. I'll save the world but I'm to dangerous to be left out here. Oh and please don't call me "Miss Wilkins" The Mayor adopted me because of what I did. I am not her any more, it's just Faith now.  
After a short pause B changed the subject. 'Any word from Xand or Dawn?'  
'Sunburst called in a bit ago, said the was some trouble in L.A. and it might take some time to sort out.'  
'Who's Sunburst?'  
'Dawn's new nickname. She thinks it sounds cool.'  
'Right... Sunburst? I think I'll stick with "Rugrat".'  
  
Angel was shivering. Almost a month down there in freezing water left him hungry and very cold. He thought it was a hallucination when the robot dragged him back to dry land. After she explained who she was and both her and Wes had heated up some pigs blood and given it to him Angel the next course of action should be to deal with his son.  
Dawnie had an idea and told them to wait and see what it was. Angel realised what it was when they got close to the hotel and she sped the truck up. Climbing out of the cab and into the demolished lobby he, and Wes, stood and watched as she flew into Conner knocking him out with a punch that broke his jaw. If he was human Conner's skull would be mulch.  
With one hand she tossed the teenager to his father while caching Gunn's axe mid swing and kicking him the same direction. Fred fired a crossbow at Dawn only to have the bolt, and then the bow, vaporised by Dawn's pistol. Within seconds the raid had finished, no fatalities and only one serious injury.  
Not stopping Dawn picked the fainted Fred off the ground with one hand and carried her to the truck. Throwing the three unconscious defenders into the truck she opened her face plates. Angel had seen Buffy use the same "Don't mess with me" expression. 'Next stop Sunnydale.'  
Angel was shocked and still weak but he wasn't going to leave just yet. 'But Cordy...' the sentence was finished with a fist travelling 30mph connecting with his chin.  
  
Wesley looked at the juggernaut woman in front of him 'Anything else?' she asked with an edge sharp enough to cut his head off . With a quick glance into the cab he decided not to press the issue.  
  
Faith watched as the two giant metal men gently landed in B's garden. 'The cars turn into those things?'  
'Yes and no, they're the Dinobots. While the cars do become man shaped robots these guys, who are a sub group of the Autobots, can become metal dinosaurs.' They watched as parts of the two giants shifted and grinded together. One became some sort of bird while the other was definitely a 'Rex. Strangely the 'Rex's head fell off. Moments before hitting the ground it unfolded like a piece of paper into another, smaller robot.  
'Oh man that is SO cool! Feeling the friction of the sound barrier dancing around your head! Hi Faith, everything five by five?'  
'Xander!!!'  
'In the flesh, well in the steel. Ok so it's a Cybretronian alloy but its still me. God I'm babbling like Will and speaking of...' Faith looked passed the ecstatic Xander and saw Red and Giles stumbling out of the two things.  
For several seconds nothing happened as Red and Giles stumbled in front of her. Faith met their stairs with her own sorrow. A thousand apology's died in her mouth. 'you don't have to say anything. I know what you want so say. Lets pretend you've said it and we pretend to accept it.' Willow was the first to speak  
'I am so sorry, I'm not trying to pretend I really am sorry.'  
'Good, I've been where you have recently so lets just call this quits here and now.' The pain in her eyes reminded Faith of herself in the mirror but there was something else, deeper and sadder than that.  
'No I have to make it up to you and I hope I can.'  
'Lets get inside then. Xander how did you ride that beast?' Faith laughed with Xander and Buffy. The look on Giles face would be priceless.  
  
Dawn could feel her old body trembling inside her new skin. Buffy didn't know no human did. Since her "real" flesh body was dieing when the Autobots rebuilt her she could never return to who she was. Buffy, Xander all the other companions could, one day, take of the armour put aside the helmet and live a normal life again. The Autobots could replace their heads with their originals, replace their guns with the thousands locked within The Ark. She was lost, Dawn was slowly fading away. In her place Sunburst grew. A transformer with the memories and abilities of Optimus Prime thanks to the telepathic link through Primus and the knowledge of a professional demon hunter/researcher because of her past life as the slayers sister. Sunburst had no place in the simple world of the mortal nor the complex life of the slayer.  
Do you really believe that? his voce whispered in her mind  
Prime. How can you ask that. I can't return to that directionless girl of last week Dawn Summers is dead and gone. I have no place on this world.  
Nether do the Autobots or the Decepticons, you have a place on another world. Cybertron. Our home is yours for you are an Autobot. You were before we had to fix you, you still are. She could almost see him smile and warm feelings echoed down the link.  
What the hell. I was never from this planet anyway. And I'm sure that I could visit if I get nostalgic.  
I'm just worried what Elita-1 will say when I tell her  
Tell her what?  
That I think of you as a daughter.  
... Sunburst was speechless. A daughter. Yes he was a father to her, more than that basterd who married Joyce at least.  
Do you mind that I think of you like that.  
No I am glad you think of me that way. Just don't expect me to call you Daddy! Wesley jumped out of his skin when Prime laughed aloud.  
For three hours after they arrived Sunburst and Buffy laid out the plan. It was more or less simple. Hold Sunnydale against the demons, vampires and assorted monsters that wanted to destroy the world. The rest of the time was spent explaining what was going on with each others lives and how they should work together.  
'One last thing before we go.' Sunburst led the Colonel, Faith and Wesley to the trailer. 'This will stay here. On board Autobot radio, an assault truck caller Roller and enough fire power to destroy a star ship.' She touched a concealed button on her wrist and the base unfolded. The trio inspected the mobile command centre like kids at a candy store. Faith found the ancient sword mounted at the back. She experimented with the spinning blade before smiling and putting it back.  
O'Neill was inspecting Roller while Wesley opened up the control cabin and poked around. 'If you have any troubles there are a hand full of instruction books slotted next to the screens.'  
While they prattled on the Autobots quietly drove passed. No one noticed as Buffy Xander and Sunburst left Sunnydale for Oregon and the first battle of the war...  
  
A short chapter yes I know but it rounds of the other nicely. You have three guesses as to the sword Faith found and where it comes from. Next time has the answer the reason this AU exists and the magnificent glory of all out war (and if that ant enough Spike comes back to Sunnydale.) 


	8. The Calm Before

All Creatures Great and Small. Chapter 8  
  
Authers note  
Three things for this chapter: 1- Sorry about the time it's taken in writing life (now that I have one) got in the way. 2- Stargate:- continuity wise lets say the beginning of season 7 and 3- I don't own the characters used in this story, I wish I did but... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Sunburst was kicking a massive bolt down one of the immense, abandoned storage corridors. She was not in a good mood.  
  
One and a half hours ago  
'Ironhide to HQ, Decepticons attacking the nuclear power station! All Autobots needed, quickly!' They were a good ten minuets away from the base when they intercepted the transmission.  
'Autobots Roll out!!!' Prime turned almost 100 degrees on the spot and shifted into overdrive. Checking the review mirror Sunburst could see the others doing the same.  
'Sunburst to Grimlock, Swoop and Xander. Jet ahead and take out any Decepticon moving.'  
'Grimlock think that good idea.'  
'Lets do it!' The two Dinobots flew over head aiming for the power station.  
It took Prime, Jazz and Prowl (with Buffy and Sunburst on board) a bit longer to get there. When they did they found a heavily out numbered Autobot patrol fending off the entire Decepticon army. Recklessly they headed into thee group of Decepticons trying to slip past the entrenched defenders. Prowl and Jazz jumped into the middle of them firing as fast as they could, Sunburst flipped out of Prime and onto Lazerbeak smacking it repeatedly across its head with her pistol. Prime himself converted into robot mode caught Buffy, who had transformed herself, and sniped of two Decepticon jets with the small but powerful Buffy gun.  
Sunburst was having a blast, due to the nature of The Key she could deliver 100% power with each blow. Lazerbeak's head was seriously dented before crashing into the wall. Badly damaged he returned to cassette mode. Standing up with a few scuffs on her paint she found her self facing Dirge. The sound of his engine sent shivers down her spine, pinned to the spot with fear she scanned for her blaster, it was under the rubble at her feet...  
  
Now  
  
Sunburst kicked the bolt again, it bounced off the corner ahead of her and down the hall. She was about to follow it when she noticed a silver suitcase lying in the alcove. It had obviously fallen from something and forgotten. Pulling it out of the shadows she read the stylised symbols of the Autobots descendants, the Maximals. There was a simple key lock next to the owners name. With a small smile she tapped in RODENT and it opened. Inside was Rattrap's favourite rifle, a master crafted photon cannon, with four spare energon cells. Noting that she needed a new gun, and the ancient law of finders keepers, she strapped the gun to her leg and pocketed the extra cells. After a moment of practicing her fast draw Sunburst decided to play a new game. Find anything else the Maximals or Predicons left behind.  
  
Buffy sat next to Prime while he had his arm replaced. She had no idea why he wasn't angry at Dawn. If she had just stayed out of the fight...  
  
One hour ago  
  
It was a strange sensation just being a gun, she couldn't walk or really move. Like watching an action film in 3-D all she could do was relax. She had to admit the feeling of power she got each time she was fired was euphoric but she was still being used and that was freighting. Was it? she was afraid but not about anything. Why?  
(Authors note. In case anyone is wondering, in the original transformers each transformer had a special ability. Dirge's engines cause anyone and everyone around to be terrified. This is what's effecting Dawn and Buffy.)  
Buffy used her scope sights to look around, a crimson red Decepticon was pointing his arms at Dawn. 'Prime!'  
'Dirge.' As Optimus paned around as the Decepticon fired. Dawn somehow jumped backwards, skidding away from the blast. Prime used Buffy to take down Dirge before he could react. Both of them looked to see Dawn get up and point behind them.  
Buffy clattered against the ground, out of the corner of her eye she saw a silver Decepticon with a super sized cannon strapped to it's arm. 'Eyes in the back of your head not working Prime? Shame. Here ends your life.' Prime's right hand was clutched around Buffy, his arm a good distance from his body.  
Before the Decepticon could fire Dawn shouted 'Hey Megatron! Catch!' She ran up to Prime and bounced from him right into Megatron's face. Her drop kick landed with the full force of her momentum and the strength of both legs. Buffy suspected that would do something impressive, it did. Dawn landed with a crash, hand spans away. Megatron clawed himself off the floor, one eye was shattered and his helmet bent into his face. Dawn didn't move.  
Time dilated for Buffy. She was helpless, trapped by the iron grip of Primes' amputated arm. Dawn was unconscious and bleeding both oil and human blood. 'That was a mistake little one. Your first and last.' Megatron was having trouble aiming thanks to his obvious concussion but yet again he was stopped from firing. Prime had gotten back on his feet and grabbed Megatron's gun with his good hand. With two kicks Prime brought Megatron down to his knees. He seemed to look around as someone shouted; 'Megatron! Autobot reinforcements approaching'  
Megatron did the only thing he could, 'Decepticons! Transform and retreat!!!' Kicking Prime's legs from under him, Megatron hovered and flew away. Despite still having his own gun and one arm Prime couldn't hit Megatron as he and his army escaped.  
  
Now  
  
Bussaw was helping him repair his face. Running over the battle again and again the turning point was when Prime turned up with that new target master and that other Nebulan. She was his next target, that little bug took out Lazerbeak like it was a game. 'Ravage! Come here' Megatron's loyal spy ran to him. 'Transform, I want to see your records on that kidnap you failed at.'  
The Decepticon tape looked guilty just before compiling with his masters orders. Playing back the tape Megatron paused the image of the Nebulan that had stopped Ravage. 'The same 'bot. Gah!' Megatron bounced his fist of the console 'who ever this worm is she works with Prime. And she has annoyed me, stopped my minions and prevented me from killing Prime . She IS DEAD!'  
  
Sunburst stopped outside the old shuttle bay. Buried under a volcano there wasn't much use for a roof top door, so no one had tried to get inside and it was long forgotten. Next door were the automatic medical and armoury supply distribution rooms. Both were working with out supervision and at full speed. No Autobot had been down here since The Ark was launched four and a half million years ago.  
This was the perfect place to hide any technology and equipment the Maximals left behind.  
Only one problem. The door wouldn't open. Not to a standard code or Prime's override. She decided to try Rattrap's preferred code breaker. When the lock stopped smoking the door opened a little bit. After shooting out the door motors she was able to push them wide open. Inside was enough equipment to restart the Beast Wars and then some.  
Wreckage from both bases. Crates of ammo, weapons and technology lined the walls and were scattered all over the deck. Sunburst laughed almost constantly as Christmas came early.  
  
Angel, Faith and Wes sat facing the newly conscious Conner. They had given him a pencil and paper to communicate with. It was a long time before they had excepted his (written) word that he had nothing to do with Cordy's disappearance. The others were out patrolling, leaving the four of them alone in the house.  
A short knocking on the door was followed by a demon opening it. 'Hello? Slayer? Dawnie? Gak!' Angel dropped from the rafters as Faith pointed her new spinning sword at the demons head.  
'Who are you? What are you doing here? Answers now or I'll skin you alive. From the looks of things that will take some time.'  
'I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I didn't know she had moved. Can I go, please? I won't trouble you again. Just don't hurt me.'  
'What's your name?'  
'Clem. I knew the people who lived here, I thought they had gone on holiday.'  
Faith moved the sword closer to the demon, Angel could feel it ripping the air. 'How did you know Buffy.'  
'She's the slayer, I'm a demon. That's a good incentive not to annoy her. I wouldn't hurt anything not even cats, no I love cats. I don't eat them.' Angel was having a hard time not laughing. This guy was no threat. He let him up.  
'Buffy's out saving the world, we're here to keep Sunnydale safe. That's Faith the other Vampire slayer.' Clem jumped back  
'I'm harmless really'  
Faith smiled, the first smile Angel could remember for a long time. 'I can see that. If B says your alright then so do I.'  
'And I'm Angel'  
'Angelus? The Vampire that sired Spike?'  
'More or less.'  
'You have a soul now right? You fight for the powers'  
'Yes?' Angel had no idea where this was going.  
'You can help him then. He did something terrible and wanted to be like he was before but he didn't know what he was asking...'  
'Who?'  
'Spike, he needs help...'  
'Spike's in Sunnydale again? Damn him that's the last thing we need. Faith get your coat.' Angel pulled his duster from the rack and strolled out, Faith followed close behind 'You, Clem, stay here with Wesley. Wes, he does anything other than breath, kill him.' before the demon could say another word both Angel and Faith had ran off into the night.  
  
Sunburst was hacking open another box of assorted gismos when she saw it. There wasn't a crate big enough for it. A scale replica of Optimal Optimus Primal. It was made from harsh steel and simple bolts and rivets. The same size as Bumblebee and the other smaller Autobots. It also looked like a suit....  
When she got closer she ran a detailed scan. It was a suit, capable of receiving and transmitting on multiple channels, almost like a remote control. Whatever it was designed for Sunburst had other ideas on what she could do with it.  
  
three quarters of an hour ago  
  
Sunburst woke up. Her human body had repaired its own damage as had her power-master armour. Prime was the first to notice. 'What, by Primus and the sentient universe, were you thinking? Taking on Dirge unarmed not enough for you so you go after Megatron?!?!'  
'I had a gun when I started. What was I supposed to do? Let that oversized musket send your spark back to Vector Sigma?'  
Buffy was suddenly there with them. 'You shouldn't have been there in the first place. The Decepticons could kill you like I would swat a fly. I thought you knew better.'  
'Buffy I do. What I did was needed. I don't care if you, either of you, think it was stupid. In the end I'm just one life and not that important. You are the slayer you protect this world from darkness. You are infinitely more important than me Buffy. Prime, you are the leader and the spirit of the Autobots. When you stand they all stand. If you fall they all fall. Any one of them would willingly give their lives for you. So must I,' Sunburst sat up and looked at both of them. 'I might carry The Key but that's all. If die some one else can carry it. No one else can slay like you and no one else can lead like you.'  
Prime leaned back, 'No you say that but we both care for you. If something happened I wouldn't be able to carry on knowing that I let an innocent die for me. I'm sorry but you cannot fight with us. The only reason I got injured was because I worry about you. That's a distraction I cannot have while I'm out there.'  
'Prime's right Dawn, we can count on all the Autobots to fight well because they're powerful enough to match the Decepticons, you aren't.'  
Sunburst looked at Buffy she would have opened her face pates but she didn't want to show her tears. 'Your right both of you. Dawn was too weak and to innocent to fight. But I'm not her anymore. Neither of you understand that I'm Sunburst now. This isn't an act or a game to me. My life is what I make of it now. The person you remember Buffy never really existed. Dawnie was the little girl who the monks made a story of the top of their heads. Dawn was the young woman who had to grow up too fast when the world abandoned her with death and life. I am now Sunburst I fight for the good in this world. The same as you and if you think that's wrong, if you can take away all the lessons life has taught me, then I will stay out of your way.' She didn't even look back as she barged out of the medical room and for the abandoned corridors.  
  
now (or about five or ten minuets after the flashback started)  
  
Prime's arm was finally fixed back on both he and Buffy went looking for little Sunburst. Wheeljack was not surprised at their reaction, or at hers. Both points were valid and mutually exclusive. His com board chirped at him. With a quick frown he activated it.  
'Wheeljack. Sensors show Prime and my sister just left.'  
'Yes their trying to find you.'  
'Perfect. I think I have a way to help fight and still stay out of danger, but I need a brilliant mechanic that's up for a challenge.'  
'Are you flattering me?'  
'Yes.'  
'It worked, Ratchet's dealing with the others. What do you need.'  
'Meet me in the top storage decks and don't tell anyone I want it to be a surprise  
Wheeljack was so intrigued that he did what he was asked. When he got to the right decks he saw the shuttle bay doors were open. Walking in he was amazed by what he found. It looked like a control cabin for something the same size as a human, or maybe a little bigger. Sunburst was sitting at one of the monitors with a wire frame model spinning in front of her. She was programming something into the computer...  
  
Angel burst into the crypt with Faith close behind. Huddled in the corner was a pathetic whimpering vampire. Angel didn't change pace as he walked right up to Spike.  
'You should have told me...' his voice was soft and hollow  
'Spike,' Angel's voice dripped with false friendship with one hand he picked Spike up from the floor 'how nice it is to see you again. Mate' He uttered the last word while throwing the vampire through a stone coffin lid.  
  
Faith watched as Angel pounded Spike through walls, fridge doors and the Crypts roof. Outside Spike was still standing, not running, not fighting just standing. 'I've been a bad man.'  
'What the hell?' Faith stopped short of running him through. A bad man? What's wrong with this guy. Angel didn't notice or just didn't care, he simply started hitting Spike again. Spike, Vampire master, Killer of two Slayers, know the world over for his power and skill was just taking it. No blocks, no dodges. He was letting Angel beat him to death. 'Stop! Angel! Stop please, look at him.'  
Angel backed off, his fists were slick with blood. Spike lay there half dead. 'What' s your point Faith.'  
'Angel look at him! He wasn't fighting back, he isn't running or hiding. Some things wrong.'  
'Like me not ramming this stake into his heart. Thanks for reminding me' Angel pulled a stake from his duster and spun around. Spike grabbed Angel's hand and plunged the stake into his own shoulder.  
'Must tell the girl, I have to apologise, say sorry. Peaches can kill the bad man then.'  
It looked like Angel finally noticed 'What's wrong with you?' but before Angel finished Spike slumped to the ground muttering nonsense in his sleep.  
Between them Angel and Faith dragged the almost comatose, insane, vampire back to Buffy's house. They carried him over the thresh hold before realising that they shouldn't be able to. After excusing Clem (who hadn't move so much as an inch) they threw Spike into the basement. The others returned from patrol a handful of minutes later.  
'Goddess! Even my bruises have bruises. I've never know there to be so many demons. Something is going on.' Willow limped in using a staff as a crutch.  
'I'm so glad that you can complain. Mr Angel, you'd know best, can you kill zombies with guns?'  
'If you get the head, yes. Why?'  
'That thing about the dead rising from their graves. It's happening.' The Colonel looked like someone with no teeth had chewed him up and spat him through a stampede. He was black and blue but still better of than the other members of his team. They were cut, beaten and one was missing.  
'Did you lose anyone?'  
'No Wesley-Windom-Price. However Daniel-Jackson was badly injured and taken to the field hospital.' The big dude answered.  
  
Willow looked around something felt off. It took her a while to notice the bleach blond vampire 'What happened to Spike.'  
'That's what we want to know some guy called Clem came round and told us he was in town so me and faith wanted a word or two with him.'  
'Angel, Spike was chipped by the government. He's harmless to humans Buffy trusts him. Not very much but she still trusts him. Heck they even...' Willow stopped here self a fraction to late.  
'They even what?' Angel looked her straight in the eyes just before Faith broke down laughing.  
  
'So think you can do it?'  
Wheeljack studied the screen for the fifth time. It was incredible, using the equipment and technology she had found Sunburst had designed a combat ready battle suit. It would take a long time and nether one of then could be sure that it would work. 'With what we have here and next door, maybe. I need to look at this thing again.'  
It was a dull, metal, grey. Built like an overdeveloped human its arms were longer than they should have been. It had no head, something that Sunburst had worked on. She had programmed the computer to build a 3d holographic imaging array into an heavily armoured housing that included stereo and directed audio pick ups. The other interesting thing was the shells left arm. Sunburst had removed the hand and most of the inner workings and replaced them with a three barrelled rotating rocket launcher. (Authors note Or, if you prefer, Rampage's BIG gun from Beast Wars). Wheeljack could spend years investigating the technology involved but they didn't have the time. 'Yes lets get this battle armour in to the chamber and see what needs to be done after that.'  
'Good I'm going to get some sleep. Please don't tell Prime or anyone else, I want it to be a surprise'  
'Alright.' Together they lifted the shell into the CR chamber and closed the door.  
  
That's the end of that chapter (finally finished). I've just about finished my work so I should be able to finish this story soon! Until then please review oh and look up the challenge I've posted on my profile... it could be intresting 


	9. The Storm Rises!

All Creatures Great and Small.  
Chapter 9

The auguries tell me that the is only this, and the next chapter left of this story... Well that's cool, perhaps I'll rewrite some of my other, unfinished, stories before dropping the random one offs and new stories that have plagued me while writing this, good god there's at least five ready to go into different categories. Here's chapter 9...

I've Reposted this chapter, I had to rewrite the ending due to the lyrics at the end.

Giles looked out the window into the new sunrise. Last night was hell, quite literally actually. From the reports of the other SG teams as well as the Zombies that the colonel met there were also skeleton warriors and proto vampires, turak-con's. (Authors note Does any one know how to spell that? Send it in with a review and I'll change this bit). While they had retreated to the high school a hour ago the town was still in a lot of danger.  
Shortly after he had gotten the reports O'Neill had got on the phone to his commander for reinforcements. Giles knew that this first wave was specifically to stop the slayer and whatever else the mortal world could throw in defence before the main brunt. The true, pure, demons had to be next and then he could only hope that Buffy and her new allies would be able to help.

Jack walked into the living room/headquarters. The teenage son of that Angel guy was still hog tied to the chair and the bleached guy was sleeping on the couch. Carter, the red head and that thin Texan girl were deep in discussion about physics and magic, he could barley understand half the words coming from the three super-geeks. Gunn, Angel and Teal'c were inspecting and sharpening weapons while Faith practiced with her spinning sword. She had found out that it also had a switch which activated an energy field around it, she had already promised him not to tell Carter. Finally he turned his attention on the other three. While the women scared him these three terrified him. The middle aged Englishman Rupert Giles, the younger, meaner unkempt Englishman, Wesley Windom-Price and the battered itinerant space monkey Daniel While the girls talked physics in English those three talked in every language in this galaxy. Italian, German, French, Russian, ancient Egyptian and Sumerian. Jack strongly believed that if they added up the IQ's of every one there you would get the sort of number you find on your credit card, include the girls and you make mesa look like a bunch of illiterate hicks.  
'News from the General.' Jack waited for them all to pay attention. 'the Prez has convinced the state governor to declare marshal law. Actually he fired the old governor and told the new one to do it until this whole Armageddon thing is finished.'  
'Who is the new governor O'Neill?' Jack just smiled.  
'Your kidding!'  
'Afraid not space monkey. I've got the local garrisons evacuating the town. I've also got every one in the tri-state area from the park rangers to some specialist squad heading here. This time tomorrow I'll have enough man power to hold this town till Doomsday... well you know what I mean.'

Buffy and Prime were about to search the top decks of the ship when they came across Wheeljack, he told them he was looking for them and that had found Dawn wandering around the engines. Agreeing that now that they knew where she was and that she wasn't doing anything stupid to leave her be Buffy decided to find Xander who had gone to get some food.  
After a quick radio message to him Buffy found him on the bridge with a packet of Pringles and a sit-com on the bridge monitors. She took that as a sign that the world was returning to normal after the two weeks, since Unicron came a knocking. 'Hi, Xand'  
'Alright Buff?'  
'Not really. I've just walked from one end of this thing to the other, its huge.'  
'I know. Even the Autobots think is too big.'  
'Xand, have you figured these things out yet? I mean they're robots but they behave just like humans, I just don't get how.'  
'I know what you mean. These guys act like they're humans but there not. Some times I have to remind my self that they aren't alive.'  
'I've just spent a few hours looking for Dawn with Prime.'  
'Why?'  
'I told her that she was putting her life in danger fighting Decepticons and she stormed off.'  
'Buffy, she's almost seventeen. You were out fighting demons at that age.'  
'And I had slayer strength. That put me on an even footing with the demons, she doesn't even have that and she's going toe to toe with the strongest Decepticon there is. She just can't do things like that.'  
'What do you expect her to do?'  
'Have a life, go to school, get a boyfriend and a job. I want her to have a normal safe life, I died to get her one and I will again if I have to.'  
'That's all good and noble Buffy but what if you can't, last time I checked having your mom and sis dieing within a few weeks of each other and your father abandons you doesn't give you a normal life. Not to mention that she didn't exist all four years ago.'  
'I know that but...'  
'I Know you want the best for her but a normal life isn't something you can give her. Just support her, that's all you have to do and really its all you can do.'  
'When did you get all insightful Xander.'  
'I don't know, scary huh.'  
'Definitely' The two of them sat in silence Buffy considered his advice.  
The monitors quickly switched to show Prime's face. 'All Autobots report outside in five minutes, battle ready.'  
'Well that's that then.' Xander smiled at her cheerfully but his eyes showed fear, concern and a little regret.  
Buffy knew her eyes held the same feelings. 'Good luck Xand-man.'  
'You too Buff-ster.' They shook each others hands before a quick hug. Then with out another word they walked off to find their respective Autobot partners.

Through out The Ark Autobots secured their equipment, finished cleaning their guns or turned off the music they were listing to before leaving for probably the last time. One however didn't. She clambered into the large Battle suit and transformed into an engine just as the armoured housing slipped over the cockpit.

Optimus Prime stood on top of a pile of stones in front of The Ark. Buffy looked around the Autobots gathered at the foot of the volcano. There must have been two hundred or more of them. They were all shapes and sizes, from "small" 8 foot tall Micromasters to a giant space shuttle/dragon lizard/bird/cat thing that her Heads Up Display recognized as Skylynx and a bigger, faceless, red and yellow robot that had a three fingered claw for one hand and a gun the size of an Autobots leg in his other. Her HUD noted he was called Omega Supreme.  
'Autobots. This world, this Galaxy, this universe itself is in great danger. In the vast multi-verse there is a force of pure evil that dwarfs that of Unicron, the Decepticons and the Goa'uld. It is simply called The First and if it wins it will not only enslave the universe, it will torture, maim and destroy every innocent being there is. The First comes from the Inferno itself, it is the master of The Pit. As the humans say hell. The humans can not stop it in their own, we must help them and together we can bring peace to the universe.  
'However the Decepticons will not help us. If we are distracted by The First Megatron will seize the opportunity to rule this world and then others. We only have one chance to save the universe from the domination of evil.  
'We must go now to destroy the Decepticons here on Earth and then we can face The First and it's demons. Three million years ago we cashed here and I promised to protect this world. Now that promise will save every one in the future and the past. I ask you all to follow me in to the gates of hell and into battle one more time. I can not order you but I can ask, what do you say.'  
Buffy was blown over by the combined shouts of the army around her. They were going to war.  
'Thank you one and all, Skylynx, Cosmos, Omega Supreme. I need you to travel to Cybertron as fast as you can and bring back every Autobot you can.'  
'Never fear Optimus Skylynx has never failed you I can complete you task on my own.'  
'Then who carries every one back?'  
'Oh, yes well in that case follow me comrades.' Buffy watched as he and a smaller green flying saucer took off as Omega Supreme fired his for arms into the air. For a moment Buffy took her eyes off the juggernaut to see what he had done but when she looked back his body was missing, the two forearms span until they connected and became a Saturn space rocket.

Sunburst looked out from the back of the crowd. Smiling she waited for Primes next order.  
"Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" Sunburst watched as the army of Autobots changed in to their vehicle modes, the planes hovered and the cars revved their engines. Prime looked right at her "Good grief, Sunburst?"

Buffy was one muscle movement away from jumping into Prowl when she heard Prime, spinning around she saw who he was talking too. It was one of the smaller Autobots still in robot mode, it was a good ten feet tall. It had a purple and green colour scheme that would have been gaudy if it was a shade or too lighter. As it was the darkness gave her an almost sinister look. This thing was obviously built for battle, it's legs were the width of 100 year old trees and its arms were the same but almost twice as long. The massively overdeveloped upper body looked almost human but it had an extra layer of amour over the rounded chest and flat gut. The head was a simple ball mounted into the neck but in the top right quarter it had three different coloured lenses mounted onto some sort of wrap round plate.  
'Of course it's me. You and Buffy said I wasn't powerful enough so when I found this I new what I had to do.' Dawn said from inside it.  
'Where were you when you "found" that exo-suit?"  
'Shuttle Bay, Primal and his Maximals left all sorts of toys down there, including this wonderful gun' she raised her left arm. Instead of a hand there was a muti-barrelled gun in it's place. Buffy also noticed that there was a good five inches of extra armour like a gauntlet and a long flat plate covering the upper arms.  
'Damn it. You shouldn't have touched any of it. That equipment should have been destroyed.'  
'It wasn't. I'm going to do you a deal. Seeming you asked for volunteers I AM coming and you can't really stop me but if this shell gets damaged I'll pull out. O.K.'  
Buffy had no idea what they were talking about but knew that Dawn's proposal was the only way they could keep her out of trouble. 'It's alright by me but don't try to pick a fight you can't win, you see Megatron or anyone like that. Run.'  
'Sounds fair. Shall we go, these brave Autobots are chomping at the bit to fight.'

The odd convoy drove to the nearest coast at top speed. Few Earth vehicles were on the road and they all swerved out of the way. Prime was in the lead with Sunburst standing on his back while holding onto his right exhaust. Through the telepathic link they shared he could tell she was nervous. He could also tell that she had another motive to come. Revenge. Starscream had for all hurt her badly when the first met, shattering her dream of a normal life. She planed to shatter him and had armed the shell to the teeth to do it. She uploaded a list of weapons and equipment that she had built into it.  
As well as the super powerful, multi-barrelled, rocket launcher replacing her left hand and massive magazine in the same shoulder, she had a telescoping blade mounted in her left gauntlet. The right shoulder housed a shielding grid to supplement the armour she had built in. The right arm forearm also had a grappling hook and net launcher in the gauntlet that she had scavenged from Tarantulas and Blackarachnia. Just to round the effect of the folded wings on her arms concealed ten demolition charges that could be used as bombs.  
While the force shield wouldn't stand up long against Decepticon bombardment it would protect her for a short while. Primes only real concern was that while it was an impressive list the only weapon that would have any real effect on the Decepticons was the rockets, all the rest (save the demolition charges) were too small a yield to seriously effect the larger opponents.  
'Prime, Were in the name of Cybertron did that armour come from?' a police car pulled level with him.  
'Prowl, that's a long story. But here's the short version, in a good five thousand years our descendants, the Maximals, will develop time travel. Shortly after that the Decepticons descendants, the Predicons, will steal a relic from this war and come back in time to plunder Earth of energon and destroy our deactivated forms in the ark and also stop the human race from existing. They hoped that if they did so we would lose and the Decepticons win. Fortunately they were stopped by a force of Maximals. One of the Predicons got to me and I was badly damaged, the Maximal leader guarded my spark to save my life. I was able to access his memory banks and picked up a few facts.  
Prime paused for a moment, 'Sunburst found the leftover equipment and must have made that armour out of spare parts and equipment.'  
'If they came from the future then that means we're going to win, doesn't it?'  
'Sorry doesn't work that way. According to the Maximals history we do but in this time line things are different already. The events of the Beast Wars changed their future as well as our past. Basically the time storm from their squabble has pushed the universe into a paradox. A paradox that we must fix in about five thousand years other wise reality, every reality, will crumble.'  
'So even if ,and I stress if, we some how win this war we could all lose in a few thousand years if we don't send some one to repeat the mistakes they did?'  
'Yes Prowl. That's the sum of it.'

Sunburst didn't really pay much attention to the history of the future lesson from Prime. She was far to scared. Like a nervous twitch she kept spinning her rocket launcher, telling herself that she was just testing the mounting one more time. To calm her self down she tried scanning the different radio stations, there was nothing but news or rap music, both of which she hated. Looking out over the convoy a horibble thought crossed her mind, how many of these transformers wouldn't come back? Sadly she acepted that most were going to die because of her

Sunburst cursed the armour she was sealed in, she was unable to wipe the tears that were running down her face. the only way to save them would be to kill as many decepticons as she could. She would have to kill living beings .

Despite all their evil the Decepticons still had souls (or "sparks"), they were still living things. It was their choice that made them evil. While the autobots had to stop them would victory be too high? Would it cost them their own souls to take another life

The Decepticons think war and conquest is glorious, it wan't it was pain and death. She remembered something Buffy told her once ,when she found out about the slayer. "I do it because I have to. I do it because every vamp I stake means one less to kill you or mum, or some one else's family." 'Every Decepticon I stop means one less innocent life taken, one more person who can live out her hopes and dreams. Bring on the night, come the fight, I'm ready.'

Authors note  
And this ends the penultimate chapter.


	10. The Storms strike

All Creatures Great and Small

Chapter 10

Authors note

Here we come to the end of this story and this is a big one. Go to the loo, get a pint, disconnect the phone line and relax as I **_finally_** get to the end battles and try to tie up all the lose ends.

This has taken a long time an a lot of rewrites (5 times this chapter alone!) but I think it's been worth it and I hope you do to.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and to everyone who enjoyed it.

On with the show!

The Autobots stood at the cliff face just before the shore. A handful of Autobots had water capable modes or modifications but non had weapons designed to deal with a under water base. Prowl had brought this little fact up on the way there but Prime told him he had a plan.

'Jazz, Trailbreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide and Dinobots. Front and centre.'

'Right here Prime.'

'What you need is what I got.'

'I'm ready Prime.'

'You got it boss.'

'Me Grimlock follow order.'

'Trailbreaker set a force field up around the Decepticon base, but don't give it a roof. Ironhide use your liquid nitrogen blaster to freeze the water around the force field while the Dinobots vaporise the water inside with their fire-breath. All other Autobots ready your weapons. The first hull plate we see we hit it with everything we got. Then Trailbreaker drops the field as Jazz and Sideswipe melt the ice. If we time it right we can drown most of the Decepticons.'

Buffy transformed and was pointed by Prowl at the boiling sea. The shear power that the Dinobots were using had to be stupendous but she knew that was nothing compared to the arsenal of ordinance surrounding her. She was sure that nothing like this had ever been done before.

Prime had his doubts. The last time mass fire tactics were used on this scale it was by the Decepticons. They were attacking the Autobot's capitol city Lycon at the time. The combined effect had enough force to knock Cybertron out of its home suns orbit and left it stranded as the tenth planet at the outer reaches of this system, so far away humanity had only just discovered it. Looking down he saw Sunburst rev up her main cannon, a moment ago she had chosen full yield for all three rockets, each one would house a raw energon/naquada warhead with the combined destructive power of a low yield nuclear device. 'Autobots, ready your weapons, activate optical shielding!' Prime followed his own orders and gazed down the hole in the water. To his back the sun set to a read sky, in a moment a new sun would blossom in front of him. 'FIRE!'

Megatron sat back and allowed himself a smile. Zarak had just reported that the Insecticons had collected most of Earth's artificial satellites and had started converting them into Insecti-clones. Megatron knew it was too good an opportunity to pass up so the moment the planet was sent into chaos he sent the Insecticons into orbit to build him an army to take over the world in one fell swoop. His sporadic raids against power stations were to both equip his Decepticons and to distract the Autobots.

The undersea base shook again, Megatron hit the comm button on the desk in front of him. 'Shockwave, is this another anomaly.'

The one eyed Decepticon appeared on the viewer. 'Investigating now, reactivating external sensors. Confirming sensors accurate, confirmed. Megatron Autobot army above water level, attacking now.'

'WHAT?!? How many?' Could Prime have deduced his plan and, as the humans say, "upped the aunty" and thus starting the final battle.

'All of them!'

Blinking rapidly he calculated the odds, half of him couldn't believe Prime would do such a thing while the other half welcomed it. 'This is Megatron! All Decepticons evacuate and defend headquarters.' Quickly he patched into the space transponder. 'Scorpinok, return to base.' Megatron allowed him self a short chuckle moments before the entire ship shook apart.

Riley lead the small convoy into the town. He couldn't believe he was ordered to Sunnydale by the President himself. The high ups must have finally gotten wind of what was really happening here.

'Sorry sir, the town's being evacuated. I have to ask you to turn around.'

Riley looked at the Sergeant for the briefest of moments 'Sergeant. My name is Major Riley Finn' he flashed his ID 'I've been told to report to the governor immediately, can you tell me where he is?'

'Sorry sir, the colonel has set up base at a civilian residence. 1630 Revelo Drive. I can guide you there sir...'

'No need Sergeant, I know the way.' Driving off Riley glanced at his wife who was sitting next to him 'I should have known Buffy was involved.'

'You asked for the Governor and they directed you to a colonel. Things must be bad for a military government to be set up.'

'Yep' for a long moment they sat in silence, only the occasional report filtering through the radio. 'No people, no vamps, no demons. I think this is a bit bigger than a simple international disaster.' Riley would have called it a ghost town if it wasn't the Hellmouth.

Slowly they approached the Summers residence. It now resembled a military base. Sandbags, machine gun nests and a trailer surrounded the detached, suburban, house. Riley lead his seven man team out of the cars and into the building. There were two types of armed forces standing guard, air force and army. Most of the army men looked around, not believing the things they were seeing. The handful who did had asked to be armed like the flyboys.

The Air Force carried an odd assortment of high calibre guns, unidentifiable Z-shaped pistols and whatever medieval equipment they could scavenge from Buffy's arsenal. 'Major Finn, I'm Colonel O'Neill. Ready for the briefing?' The colonel was in his mid to late forties with greying hair but some how he looked younger around the eyes.

'Yes Sir. But I think we already know what's happening.'

'Oh, you do?'

'Yes sir, You and your men found out about demons and decided to do something about them but then had to call in the professionals when it got to hard for you to handle on your own.'

'...Son, you don't know squat. Out there is a portal to hell its self. It's opening. That's right the Hellmouth is about to swallow us whole and we don't have a chance in hell of stopping it. All we can do is delay it. Get inside I'm starting the briefing in five minutes and you expert Jarheads better listen!' he turned around and marched back into the house.

Riley and his men had barely shook off the colonel's retort before a new voice spoke 'Don't you ever learn Boy?' Sat amongst the snickering Flyboys was a pail dark haired man, he was sticking to the long shadows of dusk and carried a short sword and a fighting axe.

'Angel. What are you doing here vampire?' At his last word his team brought up their blasters and stakes.

'Same as you Finn. Saving the planet. Get inside, O'Neill has a little demonstration for you and the rest of you guys.'

The Autobots watched as the Decepticons came pouring out of what was left of their undersea base. Buffy could tell that they were pretty evenly matched and the only edge they had was that they had surprised them. Then the fireworks started. It became hard for her to keep track of what was happening, Prime shouted for the Autobots to spilt up and fire at will. Buffy heard Xander shout back 'What's Will ever done to you eh!' before things moved to fast.

The sky was full of conflicting planes, helicopters and even flying cars. Suddenly one of the Decepticon planes switched from a jet into a tank, before she could react to him aiming at her and Prowl the red Autobot tank had fired at it 'Tag Blitzing, ha, ha!' and the battle pushed the duelling tanks to one side as her self and prowl were swiped away in the flow of combat.

Prowl was firing on the move, never stopping, never a target. Between them he and Buffy were missing quite a bit but to be honest no one could keep track of it all. Then something new happened, from somewhere on the battle field a shout came up. 'Stunticons combine!'

Then another, 'Constructicons combine!'

And another, 'Terrorcons combine!'

Buffy caught a glimpse of what was happening, Decepticons were jumping into each other, fitting together into some thing new. Three massive, even by Autobot standards, robots dominated the sky line. Then came more shouts jumbled together she couldn't make them out. Within seconds two dozen of these giants strode amongst the chaos below them, some of them were Autobots and others Decepticon. They continued fighting with every thing they had, trying to push the final battle of their eons old war one way or another.

Prime had lost sight of Sunburst just after the gestalts started appearing. He was wrestling it out with Cyclonus and his nebulan Nightstick when he got a cold feeling in his gut. Dispatching Nightstick before shooting Cyclonus he realised what it was. Megatron had committed all his forces save one. His biggest on the planet, Scorpinok. In an instant he saw his biggest mistake, he had sent his two largest men to get reinforcements. Those two were the only thing he had that could possibly stop the town sized spacecraft.

Jack grimaced. This was the fifth group of "things" that SG1 and their temporary additional members had come across that night and they had only been at it for two hours. Yesterday he had been training with Faith and was thankfully better with the sword this time than his pathetic previous attempt. Faith, who was with them, however was in a class of her own. With that spinning sword each cut, thrust, and swing ripped the things apart while the mess was appalling it's efficiency was not to be counted out. Not for the first time he wondered where, and why, the Autobots got some thing like that.

Sunburst was witling her way trough the Decepticon Micromasters and Nebulans relatively easily. Their fight had, and still was, taking place behind the larger Autobots. Sunburst's shell made her equal to the Decepticons who tried to go for the "easy kill'. She had just blasted one of the air strike patrol down when she saw her real target.

Trailing after the damaged Broadside, Starscream was laughing. 'Hello Chuckles, lets play!' With a quick mental command her shoulder armour folded out into razor sharp wings and her A/G system activated. There she hovered for a second, realising she was about to fly she fought back the reckless enthusiasm and replaced it with determination. She hadn't killed a Decepticon yet, time to change that.

Starscream was a coward and a liar. He found the idea of flying out of the combat zone and staying out the best idea he ever had and shooting down a pathetic Autobot who was too damaged to save himself was just the excuse he needed. He suddenly heard a shout from behind him. For only the shortest of moments he risked looking back.

A mechanoid he had never seen before was less than an inch from his tail fins, one hand was an oversized block and the other was a muti barred gun mounted like Shockwave's. 'Buss off 'bot can't you see I'm busy.' In an instant he hit hyper-boost.

A fast blur flew past his cockpit followed by a searing pain in his right intake. Some how the mechanoid had fired a grappling line into him, another glance back and he saw the thing land on his tail. 'Get off meeeee!' panicking he dodged from side to side, up and down, everything he could to shake whoever it was off of him.

Highbrow swallowed hard. He and Springer were following a couple of Decepticons into a low cloud. They were pulling off the kind of manoeuvres that make him sick, trying to shake the two futuristic helicopters. Pulling out of a particularly suicidal dive out of the cloud he saw something, it was big and green and had a lot of purple lights coming from it...

Springer was right behind Highbrow when the laser burst vaporised most of the other Autobot. He pulled away as fast and as hard as he could but still lost part of his tail to the bombardment. 'Prime, Scorpinok approaching from cloud cover,' he glanced back 'Oh shit! Prime, it's unloading Insecticons! Hundreds of them! There's a whole other army up here!'

Transforming Springer went into free fall as he picked off Insecticons with his rifle. Moments before landing he used his hip mounted boosters to land, relatively, safely.

Prime spared some time from pummelling Soundwave to look up at the Decepticon spaceship that was coming down 'Damn.' Pulling his fist from the crumpled Decepticon tape deck he looked for someone, anyone who could do something about it but saw no one.

Grimlock had lead his motley crew of Dinobots into combat with the Decepticon pretenders. Now with Xander in control he was facing off with Bludgeon, both swords were drawn and the two combatants were ignorant of every thing else. Grimlock was watching what was happening as if from a great distance.

'Clumsy oaf, your crude force is no mach for a master of Metallikato such as myself!' with a short burst of speed the Decepticon charged. Xander had him side step away from the powerful swing and then smack the pretender in the face, cracking the skull like head back.

Xander allowed himself to smile. This guy was the best hand to hand expert in the entire Decepticon army. He looked like an ancient samurai warrior, a skeleton wearing armour, but Grimlock told him that it was only a shell and that the real Decepticon was hidden behind it. As Bludgeon approached more slowly than last time Xander realised just how good he was. Xander had spent most of his adult life with trained fighters and knew the way they moved. If this fight didn't finish soon he would lose. If, however, he could trick ninja-bot-boy he might win.

Xander hoped and prayed that he would get this next move right. He remembered watching Buffy and Giles train and had, in his spare time, practised with his own sword the same moves. He watched as Bludgeon took the one gap Xander had left, thrusting his sword the Decepticon aimed for Grimlock's unprotected head.

IT was just what Xander needed. He span on Grimlock's left heal and Bludgeon's thrust passed harmlessly in front of his eyes. Grimlock's sword followed a deliberately wide ark that started with the spin. Half way through Xander dropped to one knee and straightened the arm, the move lowered the blade and locked Grimlock's arms in a straight line. Nothing could stop this blow, It had all of Grimlock's strength and body weight behind it and enough momentum and speed to stop anyone reacting fast enough. Xander saw the surprise in the Decepticon's face as the sword passed through it's abdominal armour, cutting him in half with a flurry of sparks. 'Looks like Metallikato is no match for my Xander-fu!' turning around Xander saw another pretender, Stranglehold, turn and run, throwing his ball and chain weapon to the ground. Only to be picked off by another Autobots laser fire.

Sunburst had picked up Springer's radio message seconds after seeing the behemoth her self. Starscream however hadn't, like this he could... Sunburst swung around and pulled herself to the nose cone. With her right arm she gripped the under side and pulled the jet up and towards Scorpinok. It was painful work and she had to keep Starscream's optics covered other wise he would be able to turn away. Unfortunately it looked like Starscream wasn't going to play the fool much longer. He switched to robot mode in an instant. Sunburst was left holding to the robots chest, with her hand caught between two plates. Starscream was shouting in pain while trying to pull the arm free. Sunburst knew it was impossible, with all the energy she could muster she rammed up the power to her thrusters. Now they were locked on course, head long into Scorpinok's engines. She armed the high explosives mounted in the suits wings and blew the escape hatch ,or head as it was more commonly known. The look on Starscream's face was priceless. Dawn pulled out her Photon cannon and fired a handful of rounds into his face.

From the ground Megatron watched as the two grappled above 'Starscream you fool! TURN!'

It was spectacular. Flying into Scorpinok's power core was the combined might of both transformers and their impressive ordinance. Many Insecticons were caught by flying shrapnel and their wreckage just added to the chaos that rained down upon the two warring factions tearing up the landscape for miles around. Megatron stood immobile as he watch one object fall. A power master painted green who had jumped at the last moment. He recognised her and was not happy that yet again this little slime had got in his way.

Megatron ran, jumped, and flew at the young Autobot as she fell. Rolling with the landing she was able to survive with the help of her small internal jetpack and not a little luck. 'YOU!' The small thing turned to face the lower shin of Megatron.

'Uh oh. Urm, Hi?' she fired repeatedly at him. Visibly shaking, the couple of shots that hit had the same effect as the dozen or so that didn't.

'Hi indeed.' With a broad grin he pointed his much larger gun at her and fired. In a puny attempt to save her self she held the pitiful gun as a shield, it was no real use. Burnt and damaged her surprisingly substantial remains catapulted backwards only to be stopped by a piece of Scorpinok. Another shot collapsed the wreckage on top of her and yet another shot scattered that wreckage a good mile in every direction. He turned round to see Prime, or more acutely Prime's rifle butt.

Prime noticed Megatron when he didn't budge during the wreckage storm. It took him a moment to realise what he was looking at. Telepathically he had heard Sunburst shout with glee on the way down. He barely had time to tell her to get back to The Ark when he realised Megs' intentions. Hampered by falling parts and a partially reckless Micromaster (who's mec-fluid was now drying on Primes fist) he didn't get there in time to stop Megatron from blasting the child into the ground.

Now Prime wasn't thinking. His gun broke on his second swing so he activated the energy axe in his right arm. Megatron was in no state to fight back but he still tried. Prime didn't feel the blows that bounced off his face, nor the kicks that shattered his knee. Consumed by rage he cut Megatron's right arm off in one stroke, then with three short hacks into his chest and the Decepticon commander was as good as dead. To finish the job Prime buried his Axe, up to his wrist, in Megatron's spark core. Prime was so intent in destroying Megatron that he didn't notice the one eyed, purple, Decepticon come up behind him and fire.

Faith followed the rest of the team back. The colonel seemed ready to accept her despite what she had done. For a brief moment she allowed herself to imagine a true life, helping again and fighting the good fight for the right side. But she still had her debt to pay and she couldn't just leave jail, that was just like leaving her redemption.

Waving off the others she went to her bunk in the basement and fell a sleep almost instantly.

The battle raged on throughout the night but it was easy to guess who the winners were going to be. With the destruction of Scorpinok and the Insecticon army depleted to a few of each type the Autobots had the upper hand. That and the destruction of Megatron shortly before Buffy blasted Shockwave into something resembling a slice of Swiss cheese left the Decepticons leaderless and helpless. Most of the combatants didn't notice the sunrise. After all the laser and explosive flashes the sun was quite a disappointment. Buffy had seen Prime taken down, however she had no idea about Dawns fate. By the time the last Decepticon fell the last slivers of darkness had disappeared from the horizon.

Buffy returned to having limbs and went up to the damaged Prime. He had crawled and clawed his way to a small crater a short distance from where he had fallen. His face was burred in the ground and his out stretched hand clutched some black and burnt thing. 'Prime, you're damaged. Come on.' Buffy was tired, too tired to realise what was wrong.

He turned his massive head, for a second Buffy couldn't believe he was crying. Slowly he brought his hand back. A horrid feeling knotted up inside her chest as he slowly opened his hand. Black with both dried blood and burn marks, Prime held a broken Dawn. Under the mess that was her helmet there was one gap that showed pail skin and a closed eye. The expressionless mask that was frozen on her face had the over tone of fear and agony. Buffy slumped to the ground as her world seemed to spin.

Fortunately General Hammond had organised a massive military presence to prevent the public from being hurt, or indeed to witness the end of the Cybretronian war. With a little convincing they were able to get help transporting the damaged Autobots back to base and clean up the Decepticon wreckage. Xander could guess that the planets biggest minds would pour over the Decepticon components but from what he could tell they wouldn't understand any of it.

At The Ark a final count was made. Over two thirds of the Autobot presence on Earth were un-repairable and already dead. Best estimate was that just over a quarter of the wounded would not survive. That left about 20 percent of the Autobots functioning that were this time the previous day.

Xander was with the two surviving Dinobots, Grimlock and Swoop, when he heard about Dawn. According to Prime Buffy was also malfunctioning and probably wouldn't respond to much. He was right.

Walking on his own, half lost, he saw damaged and dead Autobots. They were piled outside cargo rooms or clinging to each other to stay standing. The entire thing was heart retching. Before the battle he had agreed with Buffy that they were soulless machines but looking around he couldn't hold on to that fantasy. These people were just different. Whatever a soul was they had one, the way they acted and lived and in the end died proved it. Numb from all the emotions arguing around in his mind he found himself in one of the cargo rooms. Placed in and around the boxes were fallen Autobots. With unshed tears filling his eyes he looked at them. Slumped against a crate was one nebulan, he walked up to it not realising until it was too late that he had found the one person that he never wanted to see.

Dawn was propped there like a battered and broken toy. Her metal body resembled a lump of slag more than a person. Xander found himself looking into her face. Among the scrap and blood one open eye could be seen, in it he could see a bottomless pit of pain and despair stand out from her pail blue eye...

It took Xander a few moments to get back up and wipe the tears from his own eyes, with a sad smile he leaned over and whispered 'Goodbye Dawnie.'

Riley and his team got back to base moments before dawn. The forces of darkness had came out in force trying to bully their way into a foothold before the promised reinforcements. To be honest Riley believed that the "reinforcements" were nothing but a moral booster. Nothing could stop these things if they attacked on mass. So far the forces the teams met were small and not very powerful, they were scouts nothing more and they had humanity's defenders on the ropes.

The centre of town was now controlled buy an army of Zombies, Skeletons and some sort of super vampire that hid in the buildings. As far as Giles could guess the next attack would come a sunset, apparently night enhanced the power of The First. Tomorrow the full force of The First will attack and it's hello Hell-on-Earth.

'Xander.' It was faint, for a moment he thought that he was hearing things. Pulling back he looked again into Dawn's reviled eye. She wasn't dead! 'Help...' it sounded like the whisper of a slow wind but it was there. Xander was stunned, the damage the pain she must be feeling. Oh god the pain. She must be in agony and we just dropped her in a morgue. Not thinking he reached down and picked her up.

'My god, Dawnie! We'll find someone, what's his name "Fixit"? that little doctor he can help.'

Slowly he felt something latch on to his shoulder, she had reached around his neck and opened a hatch there. A crippling pain lanced through his mind and slowly words spread across his right field of vision. -no time.- -Ive "jacked" into you.- -Sorry about the feedback- -Im doing what I can to limit it.-

'Dawn what do you mean "No time."?' Xander was moving as fast as he could. The combination of her added weight and the pain that was coming through the link left him stumbling like a drunken sailor.

-Fixit cant help- -damage 2 great.- -2 many damaged.- -Shuttle bay.- -equipment can help.-

'But...'

-Don't ask- -No time- -status lock not working- -downloaded directions- -deactivating link- -cant hold back feedback- -hurry.-

He didn't need telling twice, with the link disabled and the feedback gone he was able to almost run.

They made good time, Xander followed the hasty instructions Dawn had given him and put her into the chamber and pushed the handle up. The two sides swigged around like a giant pincer and the roof fell down enclosing Dawn in what looked to be a over sized box.

'Scanning subjects core memory.' He span around in the middle of the half room was a gold circular table with a hologram of the chamber spinning around, the bored sounding computer voice continued. 'Scan complete, schematics found. Activating C.R. chamber.' The chamber was replaced with a spinning image of Dawn. That image flickered red and blue for a moment before disappearing 'Accessing Autobot core conciseness.'

'Hi Xand what's up?' Dawns human face appeared smiling in front of him.

'Dawn! Are you all right?' he couldn't stop tears of joy this time fall down his cheeks.

'Well lets say I will be, in about two hours or so. How went the battle?' Xander told here everything, the great loss of life and the final out come. He even showed off the move he used to kill Bludgeon.

'It's good that you can do that Xand, because before tonight we have to get back to Sunnydale.'

'Tonight!'

'Afraid so, and it's almost 11 now. Tell you what, find Buffy and get her here there's still some equipment that we can use in the crates.'

When Xander lead Buffy into the shuttle bay Dawn's face had gone from the holographic display. 'What did you want to show me Xander, I have to find what's left of Dawn.'

CRASH! The two people span around and saw a odd shaped crate slide towards them, behind it another was being carried by a slimmer and altogether sleeker looking Sunburst.

'Dawnie?'

'Try again.' The 'bot dropped the second crate and kicked them both open before the slayer crashed into her, hugging her with arms like steel pincers.

'Your alive, how? When I saw you...'

'Long or short of it?' She pried Buffy's arms away.

Xander was worried about the new "sleeker" look Dawn and gave a quick mental command to scan her. 'Long please.'

'O.K.' Dawn turned back to the crates and started pulling allsorts of junk out of them. 'The long of it. Inside that little chamber over there,' she waved at the CR chamber, ' is a lot of very little robots. About the same size as a cell, a couple of micrometers tall at the most, and these little robots live to fix things. Xander dragged me up here and I had him put me inside. The little guys did there jobs, rebuilding, repairing and sometimes replacing my damaged systems.'

Buffy looked at it, 'Could it bring any of the Autobots back from the dead?'

'Well... I don't know. I wasn't dead and I'm half human so pure Cybertronians from this time period might have some problems interacting with the technology.'

'What do you mean...' Buffy started. But Xander was already a step or so ahead.

'You're a cyborg Dawn. Most of your internal organs have been replaced by metal stuff and from what I can tell your brain is almost completely dead, you did die.'

'Xander, Dawn died two weeks ago. That's why the Autobots built her into a power master. I'm still her but I can't pretend I'm not an Autobot, It's been you two pretending that I was still Dawn. I've told you a dozen times or more I'm Sunburst.'

Buffy looked at the woman/Autobot 'You're my sister. Nothing can change that.'

'Glad you realise that Buffy. Now on to business! If we're going to the hell mouth we need weapons. And I'm not talking about those flashlights you've got at the moment.' Sunburst pulled a dirty brown and metallic cone from one of the crates. A rubber duck was stuck to the top.

Buffy almost doubled up laughing, 'That's a fearsome weapon Sunny, really powerful!'

'Ha Ha sis,' Buffy watched as she put her hand in the bottom of the cone, a short sound came from under the duck. Suddenly the duck exploded, it had been stuck to a pair of serrated shears that were stuck half open 'watch and learn.' The sound came again and a pink/purple glow came from between the blades just before a teardrop shaped burst of sparkling energy pulsed out sending a now empty crate flying. 'I take it you like? This "tail" cannon could punch a hole in a battleship and if shooting don't work the pincers can crush anything this side of in pregnable.'

'Cool.' Buffy took the odd thing and sat down on one of the back less chairs around the table and tried not to think about what Sunburst had told her.

'So Buffy gets that tail thing, anything for me?' Xander looked at Da... Sunburst.

'Lets see. I've got a crate full of demotion charges so you can have a few of them. Squeeze the two sides together and get rid of them before the big bang.' Xander took the two boxes she handed him and looked for some where to put them. With a short sigh she put another on his chest. 'They're magnetic. Put them anywhere you want, ah.' She reached into the back of the crate. 'Here we go, a heavy repeater slug thrower. Or a chain cannon, whatever.' She pulled out an over sized green box with a wooden handle at one end and a flat on buss saw blade with maces attached on the other.

'That's a chain cannon?' Xander didn't recognise any barrels or ammo belts

'What's a "chain cannon"?' Buffy asked

'A multi barrelled machine gun. You know, the sort of thing airplanes have' Xander explained as Sunburst armed and fired it into the now empty box, ripping it apart.

'We've got two, have both of em.' Sunburst handed him the one she had just used and another she fished out of the junk she had spread around.

'And where do I put them?'

'Same place I put my new gun.' Sunburst simply reach behind her back and pulled out a very large rifle and "cocked" it.

'What the hell?'

'Where...?'

'You've got a little box in on the small of your back, its called a subspace fold generator. Just put your new toys there.'

'Sorry Sun, what is a "subspace fold generator" and how do you know about it' Xander was wondering what nick name Buffy would stick with.

'Sis I know your blond but try not to show it,' Xander had almost laughed out of pure shock from that. 'the generator takes a bit of space and folds it on its self. Becoming a pocket of something called subspace. It can be as big as a planet or as small as a flea. It just takes a lot of energy to work right. I'll get Willow to explain it better later, just think of it as magic or TARDIS thing.' She looked at the gun for a moment before putting it back to the nowhere she got it from. Xander shrugged and tried it, it worked.

Prime sat and listened to his medics tell him the bad news. Nine Autobots were repaired, recharged and ready to fight, not including themselves. It would be some time before anyone else was fighting fit, at least a day for most including Prime himself. Preceptor volunteered to go with the nine bringing it to ten Autobots to save the world with another fifteen to come as a second wave later.

Prime didn't like those odds, conventional earth weapons had little or no effect on demons so Cybretronian equipment's use was questionable. Fortunately two Dinobots were still functioning and were with the eight, their brute strength and close combat powers were the best of most Autobots but for the others this would be fists and what the humans called "back ally fighting".

'Prime, how you doing big guy?' the three humans came up to him, Xander, Buffy and Sunburst. It took him a moment to realise that sunburst should be deactivated and not walking around

'How...'

'CR chamber, repaired and upgraded.'

Prime smiled knowing that they couldn't see his mouth 'I believe the correct response is "cool". We need to send a force to Sunnydale as fast as we can are you three fully functional.'

'Sure. When do we leave?'

'As soon as you can, I'm afraid we only have a few warriors that can fight at the moment.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure Cybertron's reinforcements will come before the big party starts.'

'We can hope Sunburst we can hope.'

Sunburst looked around the cockpit. Xander had taken the Grimlock express as he called it while Buffy said something about always wanting to fly on concord and Dawn liked the idea of a helicopter.

The strike team were almost all flight capable so had little difficulty in travailing fast. All the Aerialbots survived and made the core of the flight formation, Grimlock and Swoop took the far sides of the formation and Springer flew just behind the flying wedge beneath the biggest of the lot Skyfire, who was the only one capable of carrying Preceptor at any significant speed. The whole flight broke the sound barrier shortly before evening. Dusk was once again just around the corner and thinks had never looked blacker.

Jack was looking out of the living room window. Last night was mad, too many good men died and the monsters just kept coming. Tonight promised more of the creatures and less people to fight them. He had gotten word from Hammond of the battle that ended that morning.

The losses reported shattered the faint hope he had. The only reason he didn't order a retreat was the words of that damn middle aged Englishman.

Flashback

Jack put the phone back on the hook, he wished there was something to drink 'That's it then.'

'That's what?' In the doorframe Giles polished his glasses on the corner of his old jumper.

'The Autobots won their war.'

'That's good news, they'll be here soon then.'

'No. From what the general tells me they lost a lot of men, too many. According to the officer on sight only two score or so made it back to their base under their own power and from what he saw thirty Autobots could be salvageable.'

'At least we'll have that many.'

'What use is thirty tired, battle wary, Autobots against thousands of dead monsters and demons?' Jack dropped into a seat. 'We can't win.'

'No we can't.'

'What's the point then, were dead and "demons rule".'

'No one said we would win with a hundred Autobots with us. We hoped we could stop The First but hope is all we had. Colonel outside you have a good thousand men, they still think that reinforcements are coming and that it could do some good. If they die tonight then they are saved from the eternity of torture they will suffer by living. This is the last day any of us will spend on this earth, let them live it instead of fearing tonight.'

Flashback ends

General George Hammond looked at the report, whatever had been salvaged was nothing more than junk. Aside from several weapons and some computers there was nothing left that humanity could use. Now with every nation of earth knowing about the stargate things were moving too quickly.

The only countries that could complain with any degree of effect were too busy rebuilding. George was writing a overall report for them when the sergeant came in.

'Sir, the Autobots are sending a transmission. They're asking for you.'

It took them a moment to get to the control centre, mounted next to the supercomputer's was a golden interface and monitor. Major Carter had, with a team of the SGC's best scientists, reasoned that it alone had more computing power than the entire eastern sea board.

The blue and silver face of Optimus Prime was on the screen, 'General Hammond I have good news. Shortly before our last battle with the Decepticons I sent three of my space capable Autobots to our home world.'

'Yes I know. We tracked them leaving the planet but couldn't tell where they went.'

'I knew we would need reinforcements. They should be here in a few hours, approaching from the same trajectory.'

'Shortly after we tracked them out we lost our observation satellites.'

'Oh, I'll patch in Telatran one's scans.' The screen switched to show a image of deep space.

'Prime I only see two ships, surly that's not all the reinforcements?'

'Those two ships carry all the Autobots that were on Cybertron.'

'What?' George didn't catch on to what prime was telling him.

'General, those two ships are carrying the entire Autobot race.'

'How can two ships carry that many?'

'Size is hard to judge in space, the larger of the two is called Metroplex, he is an Autobot in his own right and about the same size as your New York state.' For some reason General George Hammond fell asleep.

'Daw... Sunburst who are Fortress Maximus and Metroplex?' Buffy asked her sister.

'Maximus is a big Autobot, about two miles long and a mile wide. If he wanted to he could level a city from orbit. Metroplex is his bigger friend, he doesn't need guns to level the city just his feet... hang on'.

'That's big, a little too big.'

'No Xander that's just the right size.' Sunburst had an idea and Buffy didn't want to guess what.

'For what?' Springer, however, did.

'I think we ask our big friends to come to Sunnydale high.'

'Sun, that would crush the school and the entire town.' Buffy couldn't quite see where this was going.

'Well you guys got to blow the school up, call it family tradition. And what better way to close a hole than fill it. Think of the Hellmouth as a big bath and Metroplex as the plug.'

'Several hundred billion tons of metal sealing the Hellmouth?' Would that work?

'Actually we're talking five hundred trillion tons plus impacting at re-entry velocities.'

'Guys, this is a good plan but what about the fault line thing won't something like that brake it?' Xander questioned.

'I've got some crazy glue and silly putty.'

'And when a third of the continent slips off that will be useful.'

'Between me and Prime we can hold the line together. Hell we could slowdown Metroplex before he hits and land him like a feather. Sunburst to Optimus Prime we have a plan up here.'

Riley and his team were not doing very well, the instant the sun set an army of un-dead burst from the labyrinth of sewers beneath. Head shot were the order of the day along with whatever sharp and/or blunt things within reach. It hadn't taken long for him to give the retreat order for all the good it did.

They fought their way into the streets only to be surrounded buy the shuffling Zombies and sword wheedling skeletons. From high above something growled, Riley risked looking up. 'What the HELL!?!'

'GRIMLOCK CRUNCH!' It was big, grey and looked like a dinosaur. A two legged metal dinosaur that breathed fire. Landing amongst the thousands of dead things it seamed to smile as it moved through the monsters, crushing, stomping and burning them all. Then a hatch on its back flipped up and a metal man stood in it's shoulders. With two huge guns the man cut great lines in the un-dead.

'Riley, I think our reinforcements have arrived.' His wife laughed.

'Sir, here comes another one' This one had wings and two big bombs, it was kind of obvious that they were bombs because they made a big explosion at the opposite end of the road before blasting a hole in the dead army next to the rescued men.

'Me Swoop, me help. Get on, get on back. We fly away.' They did as asked for an irrational moment Riley thought that this thing had a mind of its own. As they took off the two legged one he guessed was called Grimlock jumped, and a pillar of fire shot out from its feet, soon both were in the now dark sky.

Two things happened at once, the first was that one of Riley's men mentioned that there was no cockpit or controls on the bird-o-saur and the other was the fluttering cloud that was approaching. 'Bats WHAT THE HELL? I didn't know that the first was that un-original.'

'Those ain't bats soldier boy, they're harpies.' It was the metal man with the two chain cannons, his voice was familiar.

'Xander?' Xander Harris?'

'Sorry Xander is busy t the moment. Please leave a message with the T-REX' with that the once Zeppo span around and fired at the close formation of behind them.

The road in front of the house fell in moments before the armies of hell burst forth. 'For crying out loud!' for a short while after that only the noise of battle could be heard then came the helicopter. A big green helicopter slowed down to hover ten feet above the new cave. It's downdraft was enough to force most of the un-dead back into the hole. A slim robot leaned out of the cockpit

'Hey, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' she dropped two boxes into the pit before the helicopter banked away sharply

'EVERYONE DOWN' Jack could almost see what would happen next. He wasn't disappointed.

Everything in the hole came out all at once as half the road itself was ripped up in a titanic explosion, for ten seconds it rained dust, body parts and tarmac, no one could tell which was what. Brushing himself off he looked around, most of he base survived but they were busy covering themselves from the debris. Only SG1, Faith and the two watchers were standing to see the helicopter land and then switch into his robot mode.

'You got them.' He said to the familiar silver blue and green next to him.

'Was there any doubt?' she asked with a tilt of her head.

On the other side of town Angel looked at the high school trough a telescope. It was the closest anyone had to a vantage point, he had seen the Autobot arrive to save them all so knew that it was time to call base. Half way trough the motions of picking up the phone another flight of harpies descended.

Angle's fang gang was missing Cordy and Wesley, leaving only Fred and Gunn to help fight them off. Willow had come with them but she refused to use her magic and was thus not as helpful as she once was, in fact she was more a target than a treat to the bat winged half human animals.

Before the fight had even begun something happened. The windows rattled as the something happened, walls shook, ears bled and everything was sent flying to the ground as the something happened. The something happened to fly so low that it destroyed the roof of the building that Angel and the gang with him had hidden in. Recovering as fast as they did all the combatants looked up trying to find out what something had happened. Four planes flew in formation behind the something, each one braking the sound barrier the same way the last had.

Now the building was falling down around them. The harpies took to their wings and flew after the new foes while the humans (and vampire) ran out the door in to the something.

It was a Concord jet plane. Its long fuselage with the down pointing nose cone and sweeping wings sat there in pristine white. The only thing that shocked them more was the red face printed on his side and the opening door, 'All boarding Autobot airlines please have your luggage ready.'

The fourth group came in fast and low. While the plane was one of the biggest of all the earthbound Autobots everything in the small city of Sunnydale was more interested in kicking the crap out of each other so it passed quietly towards its target. The centre.

Onboard Skyfire, Preceptor transformed into his microscope mode scanning the area with everything he had. This was the first time the Autobots had been able to scan a stable rent in the fabric of dimensional realities. After a moment he discovered that instead of a stable rent it was a constructed crossroads between this world and many others, somehow this world was a bridge into the other worlds and places in four dimensional space. He was so interested in the way the portal worked that he didn't notice the first demon claw its way out.

Skyfire, however, did. Quickly spiralling up he dropped his nose cone and dived at the thing, blasters firing constantly. At first it looked like the demon was impervious to the weapons fire on account of its yellow exoskeleton but one shot burst through, then another and another. Preceptor had taken the time to reset his microscope into its weapon mode and shattered the things armour with one shot. What was left of the many limbed, fly-eyed thing was nothing more than green slime.

Unfortunately that was not the only Fly-eyed, many limbed thing with an exoskeleton to crawl out of the dimensional crossroads. 'I think it's a good idea to get out of here' Skyfire agreed and jetted off to the human base while Preceptor shot back at the small group of true demons.

Landing they found little sunburst explaining the risky and perhaps only workable plan to the humans. They were sceptical and not very pleased with the situation.

'So your going to land a city on top of Sunnydale? A city full of Autobots.'

'That's the plan. Look this world is falling apart, the damage Unicorn's explosion did basically destroyed most of this worlds infrastructure. We both know that with the armed forces here the entire west coast of America is in chaos. Riots, crimes are all epidemic. We can help. With the entire Autobot race on this planet we can fix whatever is damaged, within ten years you can have this world better than it was before and the Autobots will leave to reclaim Cybertron from the Decepticons. As it stands even if The First wasn't attacking this world would be doomed.' Preceptor looked at the young Autobot, she had the same sense of conviction and leadership that Prime had. (A.N of course she does, she can draw on Prime's experience and knowledge through the psychic link they share.)

The colonel looked at her like he saw the same thing. 'This is a big decision, too big for one man to make.'

'O'Neill. That name is spoken from on end of this galaxy to another. Everywhere you are known as a warrior and a leader, the Asguard named their flag ship after you, the Goa'uld have taken it to mean... well just say that your name has become a very rude word 'kay. Despite it all you are the ambassador of all of Earth. You are the only person that can make a decision, do so and soon.' Sunburst was just shorter than him but at that moment she towered over the human.

'Cool, can you give me some time to think about it?'

Skyfire answered, 'We don't have the time, look!' the blast crater in the road rumbled shortly before an five headed snake demon punched its way out. The Autobots reacted immediately, those who hadn't transformed in a flash an they all fired on mass. Very little mass was left of the demon and sunburst was giving orders before the smoke cleared

'Springer. You, me, Grimlock and Xand are sewer bound. Aerialbots, we need Superion to stand over the hell mouth with that massive gun of his. Think of it as target practice. Sis you and the rest get the word out, any humans standing in Sunnydale are flat if they don't get out of dodge fast. Skyfire can you carry the wounded?'

'Sure.'

'Then boys and girls,' she pulled out a short stocked energy rifle 'lets play hard ball.' They were moving before they even questioned who was giving the orders.

For a moment Sunburst let her ego inflate, then she realised she had volunteered to jump into the Sunnydale sewer system to hunt demons that had a tendency to splatter like ripe melons when shot. If she still had a digestive system, she reasoned, she would be sick. Springer transformed into his car form and opened the door. 'lets go little one.'

With a hidden gulp she jumped in mounting her new gun on the dashboard, despite it all she would not show just how scared she really was.

Buffy watch the stranger drive off. Dawn really was gone only Willow, Xander and Giles were left in her life. With great effort she held her head up and started to look around. The big jet was already loading people and equipment, she was looking for something anyone missed when she saw Faith half drag a beaten and dishevelled man, Buffy thought that it must be Faith's newest Boy-toy before she was outraged to see that Faith's new toy was her Spike.

For the longest moment she flip that last thought around in her mind. For some reason she laughed, a rich laugh that attracted a lot of attention.

Spike had been alone for so long, left lying there as part of the furniture trying to get better. The all but one of the people who had plagued his dreams had faded into nothing. Now the Girl with the spinning sword had carried him out and the remaining ghost was laughing. He looked up and saw some one in armour dash up to him, she through her helmet to the ground reviling a blond halo and tear filled eyes.

They held on to each other for a long time, refusing to move before a strange tall robot with a gold chest and silver wings picked them up and gently placed them in a plane.

Superion dropped from the sky to a building near the Hellmouth the girl had suggested target practice and that's just what this was. His built in cannon glowed yellow before firing the first volley into the mass of limbs and teeth. He fired again and again and again before spiting into his components.

Slingshot stood on top of a building, a static figure sniping off anything he could hit. Airraid along with Skydive ran amongst the buildings shooting and fighting whatever was hiding. Silverbolt and Fireflight performed strafing runs against the demon horde crawling out, the were out numbered and while they were winning for now they were using up a lot of energy and couldn't keep it up.

The sewers weren't big enough for Springer or Grimlock so Grimlock went first. His bulk and shear strength pushed the walls out and left a trail that could be seen from the surface. The three Autobots looked for any signs that there were still demons down there with them. There were non.

They broke out in the middle of the fire fight at the centre of the Hellmouth and the two in front added their own brand of madness to the fight. Combined in robot mode Xander had the brains, and luck, to guide Grimlock's raw power into a effective killing machine. With a blaster in one hand and energy sword in the other demon limbs were scattered all over the place.

Sunburst jumped out of Springer and made her way to some cover, picking off the odd un-dead minion that survived. Springer himself mirrored Grimlock with his own two weapons.

After a few moments Sunburst switched to her radio. 'That's all we can do here guys, we've rocked and now we gotta roll.'

'You heard the boss.' Xander shouted as Grimlock stooped down to pick her up.

Colonel O'Neill looked out at the town, every one had been evacuated and the daemons had retreated for the time being. He watched as the cluster of Autobots flew into the sky when a large shadow passed over head.

Before he could react a familiar red truck pulled up next to him. 'Governor O'Neill. Sunburst filled me in on here proposal, I agree it's the best way for both out people.'

'As do I. Despite what she said I can't speak for every nation but I can just about guarantee America will take you up on the offer.'

Grimlock and Sunburst landed gently next to them. 'Good to know sir, are you ready to guide the big guy down Prime.'

'Whenever you are.' The Colonel found out what they were talking about when the merged. The only words he could use to describe this 'God' was just that. Optimus Primus was the biggest and most impressive Autobot he had ever seen. He was both sleek and well built, immense liquid steel wings acted like a cloak as he jumped and fanned out like a birds as he passed the cloud cover.

The ship he carried down however dwarfed him. It was a city for Autobots stretching from one end of the horizon to the other. It was fill of towering buildings and glorious spires.

While the humans stood in wonder the earthbound Autobots waved. Those in the city could be seen pointing the different things they could see. Several were praying to the reincarnated god who silently guided the incalculable weight that was coming down.

It landed with out so much as a tremor an and span away from them. The Hellmouth was sealed forever without a sound.

For a moment all was still, Jack blinked away the shock of it all quickly but couldn't think of anything to say, eventually he settled on the most pointless thing he could come up with. 'Well that's that then. Next we find the lost city of the Ancients and then defeat Anubis.'

'A nudist?.' Every one span around to look at Grimlock, 'what me say?'

ha, ha, ha, ha!!! I have finished a story and I am happy. Please, please review I might be able to squeeze out an epilogue but only if you ask me real nice.


	11. Epilogue

All Creatures Great and Small  
EPILOGE

Sunburst opened the door and was not particularly surprised when she saw the old Scooby gang plus a few guests standing outside looking uncomfortable. 'Come in, the ship doesn't leave for another few hours anyway.'

Buffy barged in and despite being a good foot smaller than Sunburst without armour, tried to intimidate the Power-master. 'What the hell do you think you are doing!'

'Its called fighting a war. I am the high commander of the Micromasters you know that. The last thing I can ever ask them to do is fight without me leading them.'

'…to their, and now your, deaths!'

'If need be, yes Buffy. Its my job yours is to fight vampires, mine is to fight Decepticons.'

'Sunburst,' Giles hovered between polishing his glasses and putting them back on. 'a General's job is to command the battle not to lead it. You can command your army from here if need be.'

'Yes see. No need to leave the planet and get killed. You can stay here and be the hero.' Buffy agreed a bit too fast.

' "Be a hero." Yes Buffy. That's exactly what I want to be. A hero face down in a pool of my own mec-fluid. You don't understand, you can't.' Sunburst walked over to her desk, several books lay open. Picking up one she tossed it to Buffy, then another to Giles and another to Xander. 'In World War One generals sat twenty miles from the trenches, casualties were numbers on a piece of paper. They called it a good day when they had less dead that the other side and poured in more men. How can I ask people to fight for their own world, give up their lives when I am not willing to take a stand. I could sit here and give orders and watch the figures increase knowing that each number was a life. In the end that's all they'll be to me. Numbers on paper.'

With tears in her eyes Sunburst stared at Buffy, trying to make her feel every word. 'I know at heart you don't believe me but listen. Every one if them is as human as you are in every way that matters. They grow, they can learn, love, hate, laugh and cry. They are born and they certainly can die. I didn't ask for this, I don't want it but I am the only person who can do it. And I will do it right.'

Wordlessly Buffy hugged her sister, when she had finished Giles offered his hand. 'I know your mother would be proud of you.'

She said her goodbye's and listened to their advice and gave some of her own. Mostly to stay in touch with each other and to always remember her.

As she left in the large shuttle, at the joint head of the invasion force, she risked a glance back wondering if she would see any of it again.

* * *

Almost twenty years later 

'Receiving IDC. It's the Autobots.' The technical sergeant said

'Open the iris.' Major-General Sam Carter watched though the reinforced glass as two Micromasters stepped out of the Stargate. They were followed by a shorter one. Thinner, obviously female who's silver, purple and green paint work some how failed to clash with the blue of the wormhole event horizon.

Sam headed down to the gate room, she half laughed to herself. Over the years she had been able to understand Goa'uld, Asguard, Ancient and even Wraith technology. But she never understood even the simplest thing that the Cybertronians used. Sam's current hobby (one she'd had for he last twenty or so years) was a standard Decepticon blaster. At the moment she knew a little about the power source and the trigger mechanism but she had no idea how to replicate either of them let alone the idea that it ran off the elemental form of energy itself. She shook herself out of her thoughts.

'Sunburst. Welcome back.'

'Thanks General its been a while.'

'Mind if we go to the briefing room?'

'Not at all,' the young Autobot gestured to her bodyguards. 'These are my lieutenants, Bluetooth and Reddusk.' Bluetooth was thin and a sky blue in colour that blurred into silver at the edges, an oversized shield was attached to his left shoulder while a three pronged pike was attached to his right arm. At a guess it could also project some form of destructive energy. Reddusk was more of a dark scarlet than bright red. Very thickly armoured and as well as his heavy fists he had some form of cannon on his left shoulder and a relay dish on his right.

On their way to the briefing room Sam noticed something else, Sunburst had a short pony tail of brown/black hair coming from underneath her helmet, a throw back to her short lived, human, past.

Once they got there Sam got started 'What brings you to Earth?'

'Lets see.' She sat down on the far chair. 'The Decepticons surrendered last week, we just finished the party you know. So my job now is to see how well things are going on Earth and how things are going with your trans-stellar war. Oh and to say hello to the guys.'

'Nothing important then?' Sam joked back, her husband's sense of humour was infectious.

'I'm thinking of getting a manicure, but other than that just lots of shoes.'

About a day later Sunburst smiled to herself. The meeting with Pickmix, the Autobot's reconstruction team leader and representative to the Earths governments, went well (aside from some hero worship on his part that worried her). Shortly after the news broke with Earths media she had dodged some interviews. Now she was in Cleveland, in a nicely normal car. With a subtle mental command she activated her hologram pack. Something Wheeljack built for spying, a holo-pack could take the form of anything of equal mass and plaster it over the wearer. Prefect for what she planned.

Stepping out of the car she, and her two bodyguards looked perfectly human. She was an older version of her old self while the other two holograms were created from scratch. She knocked on the door and it was opened by a cute little girl with such dark brown hair that only her high cheek bones and long face showed any difference from Dawn at that age. 'Hello?' the child asked.

'Oh I'm sorry does Buffy live here?' Sunburst asked with a smile

'Yes. She's my mum.'

Bluetooth snorted with suppressed laughter and Sunburst scratched the bridge of her nose and barely stopped chuckling herself. A short man with mid length bleached white hair came to the door. 'What do you want?' he asked, tone verging on a demand.

Sunburst smiled, keeping her hand in place she knew he hadn't recognised her. 'I was asking this sweet little girl whether or not Buffy was here.' Then she moved her hand and stared him full in the face.

'She is. What do…' Spike trailed off, 'Little Bit?'

'How did you guess?' She laughed only to have the vampire try and crush her in a bear hug. Before shouting,

'Love get down here! We've got a guest!'

Sunburst entered while her guards followed. Buffy came down the stairs, the years had been kind. Aside from a bit of extra weight she hadn't changed and that much awaited growth spurt that had spectacularly failed to show any results.

The woman looked confused for a moment before looking at Spike who was grinning like a Chester cat. Sunburst smiled and with a mental command deactivated the hologram. 'Long time no see Sis'.'

Buffy jumped the hand full of steps and hugged her as fiercely as Spike had a few moments before. 'When did you get here!' Buffy squealed.

'Yesterday. Been busy though.'

'Come on, I'll phone the others.' Buffy looked down to see her daughter who was tugging on her leg for attention.

'Is she an Autobot?'

'Her name's Sunburst, Tara. Say hello.' Sunburst smiled and opened her face plates.

'I've already done that Mummy. Are you my ant?' Yet again Bluetooth laughed.

Sunburst got to her knees 'In a way. And I think its "Aunt"'

'Can you tell me a story?' Sunburst smiled, and looked at Buffy.

'You call the gang and I'll tell little Tara a good story.' She turned to the small girl. 'What type of story do you want?'

'A good one.' She replied dragging Sunburst into the living room. By now Reddusk and Bluetooth had deactivated their own holograms.

Sunburst sat down and watched as her niece sat cross-legged in front of her and started her story.

It was a lot more difficult than Sunburst first guessed, most of her experience came from having the wrong end of an X-ray laser cannon pointed at her however she had spent a long time reading earths history and one story came to mind. 'I'll tell you the story of The Battle of The White Mountain.

'A long time ago a man lived. His name was Sisker and he was blind so people called him Blind Sisker. Now at this time the Pope didn't like a lot of people. One of the people he didn't like was Blind Sisker. So…

Buffy got off the phone with Xander and was about to phone Willow. Glancing into the living room she could see her sister laughing as she told Tara a story. Spike seemed to find it amusing too which was worrying, her husband had a weird sense of humour at the best of times. She had to ask Sunburst what the story was…

'Was the Pope a bad man?' little Tara asked

'At the time probably, White Mountain was one of the first times cannon was used on the battle field. The knights weren't ready for it.'

'I think it's a good story. It's real.'

'A lot of stories are real Tara.' Sunburst looked up as the front door opened, Xander came in with Anya in tow.

'Hi Dawnie!' Xander had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and Anya half smiled.

With a nod Bluetooth left Sunburst to catch up with her old family. He was never one for crowds and he found himself in another room looking at the pictures on the wall. Most were simple images, many of the group that was gathering in the other room. Then he came a cross one on its own, a sunny faced young human with dark hair. It took him a moment to realise that this was his commander in a earlier time.

'That's the 'ittle bit, a few years before the war.' Bluetooth span around. The short human who let them into the house was watching him.

'I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable in there.'

'Not a problem. I want to talk with one of you two any way.'

'Why?'

He seamed to breath out quickly from his nose in amusement. 'I know Summers women. They can be shot, stabbed, blown up and crushed on the same day and still insist they're fine. I'm Spike.'

'Bluetooth, it is an honour to meet you.'

He sat down at the small table and offered Bluetooth a seat. 'So your what, her bodyguard?'

'Myself and Reddusk.'

'Who gave you that job?'

'We volunteered, shortly after her surprise attack on the Decepticon command bunker.'

'Surprise attack?'

'Yes. In the first battle to recapture Cybertron we landed and were met with heavy fire from the Decepticons. Prime ordered a retreat. She shouted for volunteers and charged down the guns. It gave us the victory we needed, she said she got the idea from something called "The Charge of the Light Brigade".'

'The light brigade got massacred.'

'She mentioned that afterwards, only the three of us survived. At first we wondered what the point was then she turned the bunkers defences against the Decepticons and then tried something she called "blitzkrieg tactics". She had all the Autobots that could charge through that one point and back track, forcing the Decepticons to fight both in front and behind. It was brilliant, but dangerous. She never tried it again. When Prime suggested it she refused. We lost a lot of good Autobots in that charge, including my brother.'

'I'm sorry, and surprised you don't blame her.'

'When we were in the bunker she took a photon blast for me. I can't blame her for the casualties caused by the Decepticons. According to Telatran 1 the charge saved lives compared to a retreat.'

'I take it that you have a lot of respect for her.'

'We all do before the end even the Decepticons respected her battle skills. It was strange, every tactic and surprise manoeuvre she came up with seemed to have a story behind it. That one she told your child, White Mountain, she used it before. One time a commando team of Decepticons were destroying supply and medical centres behind our lines. She organised a convoy but disguised the heavy cannons it was comprised of as supply trucks. When the Decepticons attacked she had the artillery fire on mass. Not one survived.' Bluetooth said with little enthusiasm. 'Your world is a violent place, your people don't just fight wars you live them. We have been fighting for millennia and yet your people are more violent and more deadly.'

'That's the nature of man I'm afraid, we have so many differences and so many fears that we fight more and more. One day we might all live in a magical wonderland where everyone gets along but you'll excuse me if I don't think I'll live to see it.' Spike said

'But you are vampire, you cannot die of old age.'

'That's what I mean.'

The End

Final Authors note  
This could go on for ever (it feels like it already has) I know it's been a long time in coming but there it was. This story is now over, if any story can truly end. Whatever adventures, surprises and events that lie in the future your going to have to imagine them. Please review and tell me what you think.

Update:- 18th August 2005

The prequle to this story can be found in the Stargate SG-1 fan fic section. "The Awakening"

Mountain King  
AKA Thomas Fishwick  
April to December 2004


End file.
